Terra Atlantis
by terra-fiction
Summary: Au cour de la mise en route de l'un des laboratoire, McKay va faire une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et qui bouleversera à jamais sa vision de l'océan ...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà dans une nouvelle histoire centré sur la série Stargate Atlantis cette fois.

Une fois de plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf les nouveaux évidement ...) !!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une très mauvaise journée

_° Galaxie de pégase, cité d'Atlantis, il y a plusieurs millions d'années °_

L'évacuation de la cité avait commencé, les Wraiths étaient en orbite autours de la planète et n'était pas près de partir … Tous les lantiens passaient à travers la porte des étoiles afin de rejoindre leur planète d'origine : la Terre situé dans la voix lactée.

Une petite fille se précipita vers le balcon de la plus haute tour de la cité afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais maintenant que cette dernière se trouve sous l'océan, elle ne put que contempler les fonds marins et sa faune aquatique.

- Galadrielle ! appela l'un des lantiens qui était aux commandes de la cité.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit la jeune fille.

- Il faut partir, Majesté, la cité ne tiendra pas longtemps ainsi …

- Notre peuple n'a pas l'intention de fuir cette guerre comme le font si bien les lantiens !

- Etes –vous consciente qu'une fois cette porte fermée ni vous, ni votre peuple, ne pourra nous rejoindre sur la Terre !!

- J'en suis consciente …

- A votre guise, Majesté !! lui répondit-il en s'inclinant avant de franchir lui-même la porte.

Galadrielle reporta son attention sur le fond marin pendant quelques minutes, puis elle se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres, traversa le bouclier et se perdit dans l'immensité de l'océan …

° _Galaxie de pégase, cité d'Atlantis, de nos jours _°

La cité n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis lors, même si à présent on pouvait observer des instruments terriens sur les consoles de commandes ainsi que de nombreuses armes disséminé un peu partout. Le nombre de personne présente avait aussi considérablement augmenté et elle était à présent à la surface de la planète, sans bouclier, ni aucun moyen de se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Le Dr. Rodney McKay, un scientifique expert en technologie des Anciens, était dans l'une des nombreuses pièces qui n'avaient pas encore été exploré par les nouveaux occupants de la cité des Anciens. Il essayait en vain de faire fonctionner l'une des console de commande mais rien ne sembler vouloir lui obéir. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, d'insulte envers cette machine, il se résolut à demander un petit coup de main au Dr. Zelenka, un scientifique tchèque, et à son équipe de scientifique.

Pendant ce temps dans le hangar à Jumper, le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, s'apprêtait à aller sur le continent en compagnie de Ronon Dex, un membre de son équipe SGA, afin de s'entraîner en dehors de la cité.

Dans la salle des Anciens étudiée par McKay et Zelenka, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue :

- Mais non je vous ai dit d'attendre mon signal avant de démarrer le générateur, s'emporta McKay, vous voulez me tuer c'est ça !!

- Ça rendrai service a bon nombre de gens au moins, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi ??

- Non rien, mais si vous vous dépêchiez un peu …

- Ces branchements sont extrêmement minutieux, une seule connexion de travers et on fait sauter ce labo !!

Soudain on entendit le signale d'alerte qui prévenait de l'arrivée de vaisseaux ennemis en direction de la planète. McKay fonça au centre de commande pour voir de quoi il était question exactement.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe ? demanda –t-il.

Deux vaisseaux ruches foncent dans notre direction. A cette vitesse ils seront là dans un peu moins de trois jours.

- Trois jours, s'exclama Rodney, mais le bouclier n'est pas réparé et l'E2PZ ne contient pas assez d'énergie pour alimenter l'occulteur plus de quelques minutes …

- Trouver autre chose, lui répondit le Dr. Weir.

- On a trouvé une pièce, une sorte de labo des Anciens à l'autre bout de la cité, on est presque sûr que ça pourrais nous être utile mais on n'arrive pas à activer les commandes.

- Et bien, vous avez trois jours pour trouver Rodney, au boulot !!

Il retourna donc dans le labo dans l'espoir que l'équipe de scientifiques aient trouvé un petit quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Le laboratoire était dans une des partie annexe de la cité et était fortement endommagé en raison de la ressente inondation qu'il avait subit. Il se trouvait sur une sorte de plateforme juste au dessus de l'océan, d'ailleurs les scientifiques de la cité s'étaient toujours demander pourquoi un laboratoire était situé ici …

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en ce lieu, Rodney ne fut guère surpris de constater que les autres n'avaient rien à lui apprendre.

- Il va falloir se secouer un peu, s'écria-t-il, parce qu'on a moins de trois jour pour trouver sinon … enfin disons que … pour faire court qu'on n'aura plus à se préoccuper de rien !!

- Alors au boulot …

- Je pense que les dégâts provoquer par l'eau ne peuvent pas être réparés en seulement trois jours c'est impossible !! répliqua Zelenka.

- Cette cité a était conçus pour aller sous l'eau donc elle ne peut pas … commença McKay, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

En effet, le sol commença à bouger de manière inquiétante et tout le monde resta figé sur place.

Les portes commencèrent à se fermer automatiquement et tous le monde courus à l'extérieur de cette salle. Avant de se précipiter vers la sortie McKay alla chercher les cristaux qu'il avait trouvés, mais la porte se referma trop vite et il resta bloqué à l'intérieur.

La salle bascula de plus en plus, jusqu'à tomber dans l'océan. Elle se remplie très rapidement d'eau mais resta néanmoins rattachée aux restes de la cité par de gros câbles qui l'empêchait de couler au fond de l'océan. Rodney serait bientôt à court d'oxygène ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre.

La salle était à présent remplis d'eau, il n'avait plus aucun espoir d'être secourus et ne tiendrai pas longtemps en apnée. Quand soudain, quelque chose s'approcha de lui. Il faisait très noir à l'intérieur de cette pièce et ce n'est que lorsque cette chose s'approcha de lui qu'il put l'apercevoir. Il manquait d'aire et commençait à perdre conscience mais il se souviendrait à jamais de ces magnifiques yeux violets et des long cheveux brun de cette femme qu'il aperçut, avant que tout devienne noir …

* * *

Laissez une petite review si ça vous à plut ... merci


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre

Au même moment, dans la cité, ceux qui avaient put s'échapper à temps du labo essayèrent de prévenir le commandement de la situation mais le réseau interne de communication avait été coupé. Certains durent donc courir jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, se qui leur pris une bonne demi-heure …

Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'écrièrent :

- Dr. Weir !!

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est le Dr. McKay, il était dans le laboratoire quand … commença le premier.

- Quand le labo est tombé dans l'océan, acheva le deuxième.

- PARDON !! vous êtes en train de me dire que Rodney est en train de se noyer dans le labo… ?

- Oui c'est exactement ça !!

- Lieutenant, prévenez Sheppard …

- Il est sur le continent avec Ronon !!

- D'accord, dites au majors Lorne et à une équipe de plongeur, de prendre l'un des jumper et de rechercher le Dr. McKay aux alentours du labo !

- Oui madame.

Le Dr. Zelenka tentait de contacter Rodney, quand l'équipe de plongeurs et le jumper plongèrent près de l'endroit où il y avait les câbles qui maintenaient le labo. Mais au même moment il lâcha, laissant ainsi cette immense pièce couler au fond de l'océan …

* * *

Pendant ce temps, McKay se réveilla sur une plage de sable chaud, le corps à moitié dans l'eau. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait tout faible. Il tenta de se lever mais il n'en avait pas la force et ne parvint qu'à s'assoir. Il regarda autour de lui :

- Comment je suis arrivé ici et où je suis ?? Voilà que je me mets à parler tout seul …

Il s'interrompit car il venait d'apercevoir une ombre prés de l'un des rocher situé sur la plage.

- Qui est là ? demanda –t-il d'une voix peu sûr de lui.

Il reconnut les mêmes yeux qu'il avait déjà vus sous l'eau, et tenta à nouveau de se lever. Il était un peu chancelant, mais il parvint à s'approcha néanmoins du rocher. La magnifique jeune femme a qui appartenait ses yeux continuait de se cacher sans prononcer un mot elle observait Rodney de la même manière que lui l'observait. Tout d'abord il crut qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion, comme l'avait été le major Carter quand il s'était retrouvé coincé dans un jumper plein d'eau, mais elle semblait si réelle :

- Bonjour, lui dit-il en avançant lentement vers elle, je suis le Dr. Rodney McKay … et vous ?... vous comprenait ce que je dis …

Il avait presque put l'approcher quand elle prit peur, couru vers l'océan et plongea. Il avait juste eut le temps d'apercevoir d'elle portait une longue robe bleu claire, dos nue, et malgré ses longs cheveux brun il put voir qu'elle avait des sortes de symboles tatoués dans le bas du dos.

Il se retrouva ainsi seul, au milieu de nulle part, sans savoir comment repartir pour la cité.

* * *

A Atlantis, les équipes de sauvetage avaient entièrement scanné la zone afin de retrouver Rodney mais, cela faisait des heures et ils pensaient que même si il était en vie au moment de la chute, à présent le manque d'oxygène lui aurai été fatal. Ils continuèrent néanmoins, afin de pouvoir retrouver son corps et de lui offrir des funérailles décentes.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et toujours aucune trace de McKay. Le colonel Sheppard était rentré sur la base, avertis par le major Lorne, et tentait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé en son absence.

- Colonel ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que mon équipe le cherche, mais ils ont peu d'espoir de la retrouver ! lui dit le major Lorne.

- Il a peut être put remonter a la surface…

- Il aurait tenté de nous contacter !

- Pas si il n'a aucun moyen de le faire, il a peut être été emporté par les courants marins, inconscients …

- Peut être … !!

- L'implant !!

- Pardon …

- Oui, on peut se servir de son émetteur pour le localisé ! Lieutenant, repris John en arrivant au poste de commandement, veuillez scanner la planète et recherche le signal du Dr. McKay.

- Oui colonel.

Après quelques minutes de recherche ils détectèrent un signal sur le continent. John et Ronon prirent un jumper et partir en direction du signal.

* * *

Sur la plage Rodney regarda le soleil se coucher, quand il aperçu le jumper.

- Dieu merci …

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda John.

- Je crois …

- Comment t'es arrivé jusqu' ici ? lui demanda Ronon.

- Je sais pas, je me souviens juste d'avoir était dans le labo, j'allais me noyer, quand je l'ai vus…

- De qui tu parle ?

- De cette fille … elle était là tout à l'heure … elle avait des trucs dans le dos… elle … commença Rodney en bafouillant.

- Il n'y a personne Rodney, on va te ramener à la cité, voir Carson …

- Tu crois que je l'ai imaginé comme je l'avais fait l'autre fois, mais là c'est différent … elle était là, et puis elle a plongé !! Je sais que ça parait fou mais …

- D'accord, bin on va la rechercher, les scanner nous dirons s'il a quelqu'un d'autre que nous sur cette planète, répondit John un peu septique.

Ils retournèrent donc sur la cité pour faire examiner Rodney avant tout autre chose…

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, je n'est pas laisser mourir Rodney quand même ça se fait pas !!

Mais qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ?? si vous avez une idée laisser une petite review (même si vous en avez pas d'ailleurs !!)

La suite bientôt ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** : A la recherche de la jeune fille disparue …

--

Les jours qui suivirent la réapparition, soudaine mais heureuse, du Dr. McKay furent remplis par les recherches de ce dernier sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Il essayait de se rappeler des symboles qu'elle portait pour pouvoir en savoir plus sur elle, mais ils semblaient être extrait d'un langage inconnu mais néanmoins proche de celui des Anciens.

Le Dr. Zelenka eut la dure tâche de scanner toute la planète afin de trouver cette mystérieuse inconnue :

- Rodney, interrompis Zelenka, je viens de finir de scanner la ...  
- Oui, coupa Rodney, alors ...  
- Il n'y à rien d'autre que nous et les atosiens.  
- Impossible, vous vous êtes forcement trompé dans les réglages ... attendez ...  
- Où allez-vous ? RODNEY ... cria Zelenka alors que Rodney quitta la pièce.

McKay se dirigea vers son laboratoire, pour vérifier quelque chose.

- Mais qu'es ce que vous chercher ? demanda Zelenka qui l'avait rejoint.  
- Vous vous souvenez quand cette Ancienne est venue sur Atlantis ...  
- Vaguement, pourquoi ?  
- Quand elle est arrivée, les détecteurs n'ont rien signalé d'anormal, ils n'ont même rien signalé du tous...  
- Vous pensez que cette fille est une ancienne ?  
- Peut être...  
- Une ancienne sur Atlantis !! Pourquoi elle n'était pas dans la cité quand nous sommes arrivés?  
- Je ne sais pas...il faut explorer la planète dans son ensembles ...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On doit rechercher des habitations, un avant poste, quelque chose !!

- Oui, elle ne doit pas être seule, et elle doit bien habiter quelque part, vus qu'elle ne vient pas de la cité, le continent n'a pas était totalement exploré ...

--

McKay alla donc exposer ses hypothèses à Elisabeth qui, malgré quelques réticences, autorisa une équipe à se rendre sur le continent afin de rechercher la femme que McKay avait vue. Ils avaient aussi comme consigne de rechercher toute autre forme de civilisation ou des ruines d'une qui auraient vécues ici.

Les équipes se relayèrent donc à l'exploration du continent, pendant près d'une semaine, sans rien trouver. Ce qui était inquiétant ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait rien trouvé, mais le fait que Rodney trouvait toujours une explication logique au fait que les équipes ne trouvent rien. Si bien qu'Elisabeth l'envoya consulter le Dr. Heightmeyer pour qu'il lui parle de certaines hallucinations qu'il a déjà eut auparavant, bien qu'il ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé qu'elle était réelle.

- Rodney, vous devriez vraiment aller la voir ... commença Elisabeth.  
- Je ne suis pas fou, répliqua Rodney, et je vous le prouverai !!

Et il partit consulter la base de données des Anciens.

--

Pendant ce temps, John, aidé de Tayla et Ronon, parcouraient le continent avec la dernière équipe.

- Vous croyez qu'il a vraiment vue quelque chose ?demanda Ronon aux autres.  
- Je ne sais pas, tu connais McKay ...mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il s'acharne sur quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas être vraie !! répondit John.  
- Oui, si il en est convaincu !! répondit Tayla, et puis les atosiens aussi m'ont dit qu'ils ressentaient une autre présence sur cette planète, mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais rien vus qui pourrait le confirmer ...  
- On a affaire à quelque chose qui a sut très bien se rendre invisible sur les scanner et préfère visiblement vivre cacher, répondit Ronon, alors pourquoi on ne lui fiche pas la paix !! c'est vrai elle n'a fait de mal à personne et ça serait même le contraire dans le cas de McKay ...  
- C'est vrai, on devrait abandonner les recherches, repris John, on ne la trouvera pas si elle ne souhaite pas être retrouver de toute façon, alors ... on rentre !!

De retour à la cité, ils allèrent voir Rodney :

- Rodney, qu'es ce que tu fais ? demanda John en le voyant presque ensevelit sous les notes et les ordinateurs portables.  
- Des recherches dans la bases de donner des Anciens et plus précisément dans les descriptions des autres races qu'ils connaissaient, répondit McKay, j'ai mis de coté toutes celles dont ils ne parlent presque jamais, alors il en reste ...trois !!  
- C'est mieux que zéro, répondit Ronon, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
- Parce que les trois, ce ne sont que ceux de leurs alliance : les Noxs, les Asgards et les Furlings ... et ce n'était aucune d'autres eux !!  
-Comment tu le sais ?demanda Tayla.  
-Parce qu'on les a déjà rencontrés ...  
-Pas tous !! répondit John, on ne sait rien des Furlings.  
-Peut-être mais d'après les archives, ils ont été anéantis il y a plusieurs millions d'années ...  
-Bon alibis !!

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à ruminer cet échec, sauf Rodney qui avait besoin d'être seul. Il alla sur l'une de plateforme, et s'assailli au bord de l'eau.

Soudain, une tête sortis de l'eau et regarda Rodney. Il reconnut alors la jeune femme qu'il chercher depuis plusieurs semaines :

- Es ce que tu es vraiment là, parce que tout le monde pense que je suis fou, enfin ils ne le disent pas devant moi mais je vois bien ... commença-il à toute vitesse.  
- Rodney !! lui répondit-elle avec douceur.  
- Tu connais mon nom ... comment ??  
- J'ai de très bonnes oreilles, l'autre fois quand tu étais sur la plage, j'ai entendu l'un de tes amis t'appelait ainsi !!  
- Oh, et toi qui es-tu ?  
- Galadrielle ...

--

* * *

Voilà donc le Chapitre 3, des révélations mais pas trop juste de quoi vous faire languir avant le prochain Chapitre ... j'espère que vous avez aimé !!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Je ne suis pas fou …

--

-Pardon ? demanda Rodney.  
-C'est mon nom, Galadrielle ...  
-C'est joli !!  
-Merci ... répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Tu n'es pas humaine ?  
- Toi au moins tu sais te servir de tes yeux ... non en effet je ne suis pas humaine ... commença Galadrielle mais elle fut interrompu par des bruits de pas.

Rodney tourna la tête une fraction de seconde pour voir qui arrivait, et quand il retourna la tête, elle avait disparue ... encore. John arriva près de lui :

-Rodney !! qu'es ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Elle était là ...  
-Qui ?  
-Galadrielle, c'est comme ça qu'en s'appelle ... elle m'a aussi confirmé qu'elle n'était pas humaine ...  
-Et donc elle est quoi ?  
-Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas comment la contacter en cas de besoin !!  
-Et pourquoi était-elle dans l'eau ?  
-Bonne question ...

Après cette dernière apparition, Rodney repris le cours de sa vie, les missions, les recherches mais il continuait secrètement à essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Galadrielle. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle n'était ni humaine, ni ancienne, mais c'est la seule chose qu'il savait vraiment.

John s'inquiétait pour Rodney, même s'il tenter de le dissimuler, Rodney était totalement obséder par cette fille. Il arrivait même qu'il prononce son nom dans son sommeil ... la situation était inquiétante et Elisabeth de lui laissa plus le choix : il devrait consulter au moins une fois par semaine le Dr. Heightmeyer sinon il n'aurait plus le droit de se servir des scanners et des bases de données de la cité. Rodney se résigna donc à allait la voir puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix :

-Dr. McKay parler moi de vos recherches ?commença Kate (Heightmeyer).  
-Bin elles consistent surtout, à l'exploration et à la mise en route des systèmes Anciens ... commença Rodney.  
- Je voulait parler des recherches que vous faites sur cette femme que vous dites avoir vus et que vous nommait « Galadrielle » !!  
- « Que je nomme ... » c'est pas moi qui l'ai appelé ainsi c'est elle qui me la dit ... vous croyait qu'elle n'existe pas, et que je suis fou !!  
-Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance, vous vous penser l'être ?  
-En tout cas je vais le devenir si tout le monde le pense ... non ne notait pas ça !!  
-Et le regard des autres c'est important ?  
-Oui, je veux dire non ... pourquoi cette question ça na rien à voir !!  
-Vous sentez-vous inutile, délaissé en se moment ?  
-Non... je ne suis pas inutile. Je dirai même que je suis un élément indispensable à cette expédition !!  
-Être indispensable c'est important ?  
-Ou voulez-vous en venir docteur ?  
-Je ne fais que répéter ce que vous dites !! répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Bref vous vouliez parler d'elle ...  
-Oui, allez-y.  
-Et bien je ne l'ai vus que deux fois ...  
-Seul ?  
-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne se montre toujours quand je suis seul ...  
-Pratique, comme ça !! déclara-t-elle à voix basse.  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien ... et toujours à proximité de l'eau ?  
-Oui !! quel rapport ...  
-Après ce qui c'est passé lorsque vous étiez coincé dans le jumper ... enfin il serait compréhensible que vous ...  
- Je ne fais pas un transfert sur ce qui c'est passer ce jour là ... J'AI FAILLIS ME NOYER MAIS J'AI ÉTÉ SORTIS ET REMMENER SUR LA PLAGE ET JE N'Y SUIS PAS ARRIVE TOUT SEUL VUS QUE J'ÉTAIS INCONSCIENT !!

Rodney n'appréciait que très moyennement cette discussion, il commençait même à s'énerver et fut réjouit d'apprendre que la séance était terminer. Il savait désormais qu'il avait une semaine pour retrouver Galadrielle avant qu'il ne soit obligé de retourner voir la psy.

Il retourna au labo pour poursuivre ses recherches. Il savait qu'il devait éclaircir ce mystère ou on le prendrait toujours pour un cinglé. Il consulta les archives au sujet des donner qu'il possédait sur le continent mais apparemment les Anciens n'avaient jamais voulut y vivre. Ils préféraient sans nul doute le fait qu'ils puissent ensevelir la cité sous l'eau en cas de danger et apparemment les seules personnes qui avaient vécu sur ce continent, étaient les atosiens. C'était peine perdu, cela faisait des jours qu'il planchait sur le sujet et rien ...

Quand il se souvint de ce que le Dr. Heightmeyer avait dire, que cette fille se trouvait toujours à proximité de l'eau à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il consulta donc aussitôt les archives de la planète en ce qui concerne l'océan et non le continent cette fois. Et là, il n'en revenait c'était là depuis le début, ça lui crever les yeux, comment avait-il passait à coté de ces données ...

* * *

Et voilà le Chapitre 4,  
des révélations et quelques scène comique  
à l'horizon ... J'avoue être un peu dur avec Rodney  
parfois mais les choses vont s'arranger pour lui ne vous inquiétez pas !!

Dans le prochain Chapitre on decouvre enfin la nature de Galadrielle,  
si vous croyez l'avoir découverte avant n'hésitez pas à me le dire ...........=D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Dans les profondeurs de l'Océan

--

Rodney couru voir Elisabeth pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé :

- Ça y est j'ai trouvé !  
- Quoi ? demanda le Dr. Weir.  
- Il y a une cité au fond de l'océan, juste vers le poste de forage des anciens !!  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Et bien, j'ai étudié des relevés, il y a des signaux énergétiques très faible dans cette zone, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. On pensait tout d'abord que c'était le poste de forage, mais ces relevés étaient un peu trop éloignés ... Apparemment cette cité est placée de telle sorte qu'elle puise son énergie dans la croûte terrestre de la planète comme le faisaient les Anciens avec le poste de forage mais apparemment ils n'ont pas d'autre source d'énergie ce qui laisse supposer qu'ils étaient là avant l'arrivée des Anciens sur cette planète.  
- Mais lorsque nous avons été dans la station nous n'avons vu aucune cité !  
- C'est normal elle doit être occultée et protégée sinon la reine Wraith, celle qui s'était retrouvé emprisonnée dans le croiseur, aurait sans doute put s'y introduire !!  
- Si on ne peut ni la voir ni la détecter avec exactitude, comment l'avez vous trouvée ?  
- La base de données... les anciens en avaient mis les plans pour pouvoir apporter quelques modifications mais ça n'était pas pour eux, mais pour leurs alliés !! La base de données précise que cette cité était habitée par des Furlings ...  
- Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu ?  
- Comme nous avons cru les anciens morts depuis des millions d'années mais ce n'était pas le cas, certain d'entre eux ont survécu !! On peut supposer qu'il en est de même pour les furlings.  
- Alors il reste des membres de la quatrième race sur cette planète... mais comment être sur que cette jeune fille en fait partie ?  
- Bin ... c'est ce que j'en ai conclu !! Elle est toujours près de l'eau ... peut-être qu'elle en est une !!! en déduit Rodney qui n'était aussi sûr de lui maintenant.  
- Il faudrait essayer de rentrer en contact avec eux !!  
- Je peux essayer ... après tout j'ai déjà eu un contact avec eux ... enfin j'espère !!

Elisabeth accepta de lui laisser une chance de contacter Galadrielle pour établir des négociations entre leurs deux races.

--

Les jours qui suivirent, Rodney essaya par tous les moyens qu'il connaissait de contacter Galadrielle, mais il n'arriva à rien.

Un soir, où il s'était endormi dans un des laboratoires, sur le clavier de son ordinateur, elle s'approcha de lui, et le réveilla doucement.

- Qu'es-ce-qui-se passe ?? demanda Rodney tout endormi.  
- Il parait que tu me cherches !! lui répondit-elle.  
- Quoi ?? ........ ah ouiiii !! lui dit-il en baillant, tu m'as entendu ??  
- Apparemment tu as compris que je vivais sous l'eau, et les ultras sons que tu as envoyés ne voulaient rien dire j'en ai conclu que c'était toi !!  
- Le truc des ultras sons a marché !!! en fait je voulais te voir pour mieux de connaître ... la dernière fois j'ai juste eu ton nom ...  
- Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Bin déjà qu'est ce que tu es ?  
- Je croyais que tu avais déjà répondu à cette question ...  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Je te surveille, un peu !!  
- Alors j'ai raison tu es une furling ?  
- Que sais-tu sur les furlings ?  
- Pas grand-chose, je sais qu'ils étaient la quatrième race de l'alliance des quatre plus grandes races de l'univers, qu'ils vivaient dans une cité sous cet océan et qu'ils étaient assez proche des Anciens.  
- Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont proches des Lantiens ?  
- Ils vous aidaient, j'ai vus des plans de modifications de votre cité sur leur base de données ...  
- Oui en effet, mais ça c'était avant ...  
- Avant quoi ?  
- La guerre !! Les furlings, comme tu les appelles, ont aidé à la construction de cette cité, surtout en ce qui concerne son autonomie sous l'eau et celle des vaisseaux.  
- Les jumpers ??  
- Oui, le fait qu'ils puissent évoluer dans l'océan, vient de notre technologie...  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris contact avec nous avant ?  
- Nous attendions d'en apprendre plus sur vous, de savoir d'où vous veniez, quel était votre niveau technologique et vos relations avec les Anciens. Et puis tu avais besoin d'aide !!  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvé ... mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue comment tu as pu retenir ta respiration aussi longtemps pour me sortir de là ?  
- Tu oublis que je ne suis pas humaine ...

Elle prit un verre d'eau, se mit sur l'un des fauteuils et versa l'eau sur ses jambes. Tout à coup ses jambes furent remplacées par une nageoire. Rodney n'en revenait pas. Il la regardait avec des yeux rond et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu es une sirène ... dit-il en bafouillant.  
- Quel sens de l'observation !! On ne peut rien te cacher à toi !! dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Ils ne vont jamais me croire ...

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 5, qui est riche en révélations.

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de Stargate, de m'être approprié  
le nom de « Furling » pour les sirènes. Comme on ne sait pas grand-chose  
sur cette mystérieuse race, et le fait que ce soit des petit ours en peluches (saison 10 de SG-1) ,  
n'est pas très crédible ... de mon point de vue en tout cas !!  
Donc si ça vous choque, je suis désolé.

A par ça, vous savez désormais qui est cette fille, l'essentiel du moins,  
d'autres révélations seront faites dans les autres Chapitres ... patience !!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Apparences trompeuses ...

--

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Bin déjà qu'ils me prennent pour un fou ... c'est vrai à chaque fois que je te vois je suis seul et du coup ils pensent que tu es le fruit de mon imagination !!

Galadrielle, dont les jambes étaient sèches à présent, se leva et se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- Pourquoi es ce que tu es parti la dernière fois si Sheppard t'avait vue au moins j'aurai été plus crédible ?? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je me sens plus proche de toi que des autres ...  
- Comment ça proche !!!!!  
- Oui, tu sais des choses sur moi que les autres ignorent et tu pourrais en savoir encore plus ... lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui.  
- Comment ça « plus » ??!! demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre une plus grande distance entre eux.  
- Oui, tu as découvert ce que je suis mais tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de cette base de données. Tu ne peux que te renseigner à la source ...

Elle était maintenant très proche de lui, et malgré son désir de fuir, Rodney était désormais bloqué contre le mur et ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle approcha lentement sa tête de la sienne mais ... au même moment quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Rodney en fut presque soulagé, ce qui n'était le cas de Galadrielle qui se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche et sauta.

- C'était qui cette fille ? demanda John.  
- Oh, elle, ce n'est rien juste une hallucination !! lui répondit Rodney, d'un ton plus que sarcastique.  
- Très drôle, alors c'est elle Galadrielle, et elle existe vraiment !!!  
- Oui c'est ce que je me tue à dire à tout le monde mais apparemment je suis cinglé... alors !!  
- Bin maintenant tu ne l'es plus ... je l'ai vue, brièvement c'est sûr mais je l'ai vue.  
- Génial, bon bin moi je vais dormir ... à demain.  
- Ouai c'est ça !!

--

Le lendemain matin, il y eut une petite mise au point sur ce qui c'était passé la veille.

- Alors elle existe vraiment ? demanda Ronon, c'est pas dans sa tête ?  
- Non apparemment, pas cette fois !! répondit John.  
- Merci pour votre confiance, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être épaulé !!! répliqua Rodney.  
- Et, elle était avec vous hier soir ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Oui, elle m'a réveillé, et on a un peu discuté ...  
- Discuté !! répliqua John, ça ne ressemblait pas à une discussion quand je suis entré !!!  
- Comment ça ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Oh il était juste collé au mur et elle allait l'embrasser ...  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherche exactement ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- C'est bien ce qu'on voudrait savoir ... répondit John.  
- Attendez, répliqua Rodney, on suppose même pas qu'elle pourrait être très attirée par moi !!

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

- Bon alors elle veut quelque chose !! se résolut à dire Rodney, mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce qu'avec John ou Ronon elle n'avait aucune chance, et que le fait qu'elle vous ait sauvé à sûrement été pour elle, une occasion de se rapprocher de la cité et de nous ... proposa Teyla.  
- Elle ne vous a rien dit qui puisse trahir ses intentions Rodney ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Non, je ne croit pas... on a surtout parlé de la race à laquelle elle appartient ... rien d'autre, mentit-il.

En effet, il ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'elle était une sirène et que c'est pour ça qu'elle prenait toujours la fuite dans l'eau. Mais ce détail pouvait être aussi bien l'une de ses forces mais aussi l'une de ses faiblesses. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fournir des informations qui pourrait faire du mal à Galadrielle, peut être parce qu'elle était belle et gentille avec lui ou peut être parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ... quoi qu'il en soit il ne révélerait pas cette information aux autres.

- Les furlings, qu'est ce que vous avez appris sur eux Rodney ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Oh rien de plus qu'on ne savait déjà ... ils étaient alliés avec les Anciens et ils ont vécu sur cette planète ...  
- Apparemment ils y vivent toujours !! répliqua John.  
- Je ne sais pas ... on n'a pas eut le temps d'aborder ce sujet ...

--

La matinée prit fin et Rodney retourna à son bureau afin de retrouver la trace de Galadrielle. Il paraissait ne faire que ça en ce moment, et se fit la réflexion qu'il devait penser à lui demander comment la contacter plus facilement la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il se souvint néanmoins que les ultrasons avaient eut un effet même si selon elle, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il tenta quand même de la contacter de cette manière, on ne sait jamais ... enfin si elle voudrait encore lui parler ce qui n'était pas sur du tout ...

* * *

Et voilà le Chapitre 6, on ne semble plus être sur des intentions de Galadrielle, bonne ou méchante, es-ce qu'elle manipule Rodney ?  
Faite moi part de vos réactions à ce sujet ...

BONNE LECTURE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Juste une question de confiance

--

Il attendit au moins trois semaines avant qu'elle daigne répondre à son appel. Elle lui apparut alors qu'il était sur l'une des plateformes près de l'océan, la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Rodney ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je voulais juste te parler de ce qui s'était passé ... pourquoi tu es énervée ?  
- Je ne suis pas énervée, c'est juste ... rien !! Pourquoi tu voulais me parler, tu avais l'air soulagé quand je suis partie la dernière fois ...  
- Non, c'est juste que ... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si « proche » de moi, à part si c'est une façon de ... d'arriver à tes fins.  
- Je vois que les autres membres de ton équipe se sont fait une charmante opinion de moi !!  
- Ils sont méfiants et d'habitude je le suis encore plus qu'eux, mais là, avec toi, je ne sais pas quoi penser ...  
- J'ai l'air de te manipuler ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas, mais il a des choses que j'ignore sur toi et je ne sais plus si je dois te faire confiance ...  
- Et si je te montre que tu peux avoir confiance !!  
- Comment ?  
- Tu verras, ferme les yeux ...

Il était méfiant mais il lui obéit. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Galadrielle l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser et au même moment il vit des images, comme si elles étaient dans sa tête. Il vit donc en premier, une jeune fille prés de l'une des baie vitrée de la cité des anciens qui regardait ces derniers quittaient la cité, puis il vit ensuite cette même fille dans une autre cité sous l'océan, sur l'un des trois trônes qui dominait une grande salle et où les autres habitants se prosternaient devant elle.

Il ne savait pas trop bien quoi penser de toutes ces scènes qu'il voyait et sa seule certitude était qu'elles ne provenaient pas de lui. Il vit ensuite, Galadrielle nager dans l'océan quand quelque chose de lourd tomba près d'elle. Il reconnut le laboratoire dans lequel il était enfermé, et la vit le sauver et le ramener sur la plage. Ce qui suivit était surprenant, apparemment, il ne respirait plus quand elle l'avait sauvé, et il la vit l'embrasser tendrement. La suite il la connaissait déjà, il s'était réveillé et elle s'était enfuit ...

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte, et se regardèrent longuement.

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Rodney un peu sous le choc.  
- C'est un don, je peux faire voir des choses sur moi à qui je veux et quand je t'ai sauvé j'ai vus des choses sur toi ... c'est pour ça que je te fais confiance, je te connais ...  
- Quelles choses exactement ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Je t'ai vu quand tu étais enfant, avec ta sœur, tu m'aimais pas beaucoup partager tes jouets ... répondit-elle un peu amusée.  
- C'était les miens, elle ... enfin c'est pas la question !! Quoi d'autre ?  
- Je t'ai vu aussi quand tu faisais des recherches sur la porte des étoiles, tu voulais toujours avoir raison et tout contrôler !!  
- Oui, ça c'était dans la zone 51, c'était juste avant que je sois affecté à l'expédition Atlantis. Rien d'autre ?  
- Non, tu étais très faible et je n'ai pas cherché à forcer ton esprit ... je voulais juste savoir qui tu étais et ces quelques petites choses m'ont permis de mieux te connaître.  
- Oui, et si on parlait de ce que j'ai vu de toi ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Tu as connu, personnellement les Anciens !!Tu dois être très vieille ?  
- C'est gentil merci, non je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, en faite la petite fille c'était bien moi mais ... après le départ des lantiens, nous avons décidé que, pour notre propre sécurité, il fallait que nous soyons dans le même état que la cité : en sommeil. Nous avons passé de nombreuses années dans des caissons de vie, qui ont ralenti notre vieillissement ...  
- Comment vous êtes vous réveillez ?  
- Il y avait un dispositif de sécurité dans ces caissons, si la cité détectait un danger qui pourrait nous menacer, ils devaient se mettre en mode de réveil.  
- Quel danger vous menaçait ?  
- Un vaisseau Wraith avait coulé non loin de notre cité, et il y avait des présences de vie à l'intérieur ...  
- Oui, on a eu affaire à la reine ! Elle est morte ...  
- Oui je sais ... j'ai vu !!  
- Tu étais près de la cité quand le labo a coulé, et là tu me dis que tu sais que la reine est morte, tu nous espionne ?  
- Un peu, depuis que vous êtes arrivé nous gardons un œil sur vous ...  
- Il y a aussi une image que j'ai vu et je ne sais pas quoi en penser ... tu es qui pour ton peuple ?

Galadrielle sourit mais elle ne répondit pas toute suite et préféra lui demander :

- Qui penses-tu que je sois ?  
- Je pense que tu diriges ton peuple ... comme une sorte de reine !! Dis-moi si je me trompe ?  
- Les furlings sont dirigés par trois reines et ... je suis l'une d'entre elle, oui.

Rodney la regarda l'air tout ébahis, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourquoi une reine furling s'intéressait à lui ?

- Je dois aussi te dire que ce n'est pas pour te raconter tout ça que je suis venue aujourd'hui, en fait j'ai besoin d'un service ... reprit-elle.  
- Quel genre de service ...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 7, de nombreuses révélations  
mais aussi des questions qui restent en suspends !!  
Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce Chapitre ?

Rodney va-il- aider Galadrielle ?  
Et quel est ce service ... ?

BONNE LECTURE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Mise au point

--

- Lorsqu'on a quitté la cité des lantiens ... nous y avons laissé quelques petites choses qui nous appartiennent et qu'on voudrait récupérer, expliqua Galadrielle.  
- Quoi comme choses ? demanda Rodney intrigué.  
- Presque rien, des choses dont vous n'avez pas besoin, mais qui nous seraient vitales dans l'immédiat...  
- Oui ?  
- Et bien voilà, il nous faudrait les générateurs Furlings qui sont dans un des laboratoires en sous-sol ...  
- Il n'y a aucun E2PZ dans la cité ... à part le notre bien sûr !!!  
- E2PZ ???  
- Oui c'est le générateur qui alimente les boucliers de la cité en ce moment !!  
- Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle, les générateurs Lantiens et Furlings ne sont pas les mêmes et nos technologies sont incompatibles. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient certains de nos générateurs, pour pouvoirs les modifier afin qu'ils puissent être utilisés dans cette cité.  
- Mais ils en avaient déjà, pourquoi voulaient-ils les vôtres ?  
- Parce qu'ils sont plus puissants et qu'ils ont une durée de vie nettement supérieure aux leurs et ils comptaient en équiper leur grands vaisseaux mères, comme la cité. Cette durée de vie, leur aurait permis d'être plus autonome et de couvrir des distances plus grandes ...  
- Et pour se battre aussi, non ?  
- Non, nous n'étions pas très avancés en matière d'armement et nos générateurs ne pouvaient pas fournir l'énergie nécessaire au fonctionnement des armes spatiales.  
- Donc votre truc c'est la défense, mais pas l'attaque !! J'imagine que vous n'avez pas de vaisseau ?  
- Nous en avons trois en faite !!  
- A oui !!! mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'armes spatiales ??!!??  
- C'est vrai, nous nous servons des vaisseaux pour voyager ... et dans le pire des cas, évacuer la planète si cela s'avérait nécessaire.  
- Mais vous n'avaient pas voulut évacuer en même temps que les Anciens, la dernière fois !!  
- Il n'y avait pas de raison d'évacuer, les Wraiths ne savaient pas qu'il y avait des habitants sous la mer ... et nous aimons beaucoup cette planète, elle répond à tous nos besoins vitaux et il est rare de trouver une planète qui possède autant d'eau ...  
- Sur la Terre aussi il a beaucoup d'eau, elle représente environs 2/3 de la planète ...  
- Je sais, mon peuple y a vécu quelque temps, mais il a beaucoup d'habitant sur cette planète, et ils ne sont pas très accueillants pour certains voire même violents ...  
- Tu es déjà allée sur Terre ?  
- Moi, non. Tu te souviens je t'ai dit qu'il y a trois reines qui gouvernent les furlings ...  
- Oui ...  
- Et bien, l'une d'entre elle s'est installée sur la Terre avec sa colonie. Elle ne l'a jamais quitté, d'après mes informations, et elle doit y être encore ... enfin pas elle mais l'une de ces descendantes bien sûr !!  
- Alors il y a des furlings sur la Terre !! C'est donc de là que vienne les légendes de sirènes.  
- Certainement !! mais elles sont plutôt discrètes d'habitude ... enfin bref, les générateurs, ils nous les faut absolument.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Notre cité ne peut pas remonter à la surface, elle, et nous en avons besoin pour alimenter le bouclier qui retient l'océan pour maintenir nos équipements au sec !!  
- Mais vous pourriez vous passer du bouclier, vous ne craigniez pas de vous noyer, vous au moins !!!  
- Bien sur que si, on ne respire pas sous l'eau, on n'est pas des poissons !!!!!  
- Ah bon ...  
- Non, on peut retenir notre respiration longtemps mais toutes les 30-35 minutes nous avons besoins de revenir à la surface pour respirer !!!! répondit-elle un peu choquée qu'il la considère comme un vulgaire poisson ...  
- Ah désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant ça ...  
- C'est pas grave, mais évite de dire que je suis un poisson à l'avenir ça me ferai plaisir !!  
- Pas de problème ... en ce qui concerne ta demande ... je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la plus à même de te répondre !!  
- Mais tu pourrais m'arranger un entretien avec cette personne afin qu'on arrive à un accord, nous sommes prêts à faire un échange avec une chose que vous voudriez peut-être avoir !!  
- Comme quoi par exemple ? en ce qui me concerne le simple fait que tu présente au autres me fait plaisir, comme ça ils pourront voir que tu ne me manipule pas et toutes les autres choses dont ils t'accusent ...  
- Oui, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort en disant que je voulais quelque chose ... mais je ne t'aurais jamais utilisé, enfin pas comme ils pensent, pour arriver à mes fins !!  
- Merci.  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir appris toutes ces choses sur toi et ton peuple ... tu avais raison, la base de données n'en dit pas autant à votre sujet !!  
- Normal, les Lantiens ne voulaient pas que l'ennemi en sache trop sur leurs alliés au cas où la cité serait prise !!  
- C'est sympa de leur part ...  
- Oui en effet ...

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à parler et plus ils le faisaient et plus Rodney se sentait en confiance avec elle.

- Alors quand veut-tu que je t'arrange cet entretien ?  
- Le plus vite possible et de préférence en fin de journée ... et Rodney, je voudrais que tu sois présent !!  
- J'y serai t'inquiète pas ... tu viendras toute seule ?  
- Non, je serai accompagnée de trois de mes ministres, pour les questions techniques ... je ne suis pas très calée dans ce domaine !!  
- Je comprends ...  
- Bon bin je vais y aller ... pour une fois je ne m'enfuis pas au milieu d'une phrase !! répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
- Oui ... Galadrielle !! s'écria Rodney alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à plonger.  
- Oui Rodney ?  
- Comment je te contacte ... au cas où j'aurai besoin de toi ?? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui donna une sorte de d'émetteur :

- Quand tu veux me voir, tu pousses le bouton rouge et tu le mets dans l'eau ... il émettra un signal et je saurai que c'est toi !!  
- Ok, merci ...

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, l'embrassa et plongea dans l'océan ...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 8, de nombreuses révélations qui donnent  
envi d'en savoir encore plus ... et oui !!  
Peut être aussi un début d'histoire d'amour entre Rodney et Galadrielle,  
on ne sait jamais ....

Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la suite vous réserve bien des surprise :

Comment va se passer la confrontation entre Galadrielle et Elisabeth ?  
Qu'est ce que Galadrielle est prête à offrir en échange ?  
Est-elle prête à accepeter une réponse négative?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ....

La suite le plus vite possible.

BONNE LECTURE


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Négociations au sommet

--

Le lendemain matin, Rodney alla voir Elisabeth :

- Bonjour Elisabeth.  
- Bonjour Rodney, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Et bien, en fait... bon allons droit au but... j'ai vus Galadrielle hier soir ...  
- Encore ! Décidément vous ne faites que ça en ce moment, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle voulait quelque chose ...

Elisabeth le regarda d'un air qui signifiait « elle veut toujours quelque chose ».

- Et pourquoi elle, en particulier ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Elle est la reine des furlings qui vivent sur cette planète ...  
- Pardon ??!!??  
- Je pensais vous l'avoir dit !!  
- Ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Désolé j'ai du oublier...  
- Vous avez oublié de nous dire autre chose ou c'est tout pour les surprises ??

Rodney réfléchit quelques minutes, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise que Galadrielle était une sirène ou toutes les autres choses qu'elle savait faire mais il se résolut à lui donner quand même d'autres informations qu'il jugeait sans grande importance :

- Et bien j'ai appris qu'ils sont sur cette planète depuis que les anciens l'ont quittée, qu'ils ont vécu en état de stase pendant très longtemps et qu'ils nous observent depuis notre arrivée pour savoir si on représentait un danger pour eux ...  
- Et alors, verdict ?  
- Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas une menace !!  
- Bonne nouvelle.  
- Qu'es ce qui se passe ici ? demanda John qui venait d'arriver dans le bureau.  
- Rodney me faisait part de ce qu'il a découvert sur les furlings.  
- C'est bien ... répondit John.  
- Et donc quelle est cette chose que vous vouliez me demander Rodney ?  
- Et bien, elle, je veux dire Galadrielle ...  
- C'est une reine ! déclara Elisabeth à John.  
- A bon, ça devient de plus en plus intéressant répondit John.  
- Vous voulez bien me laisser terminer ma phrase ! s'écria Rodney.  
- Désolé, répliqua John.  
- Alors, elle voudrait vous rencontrer, pour parler ...  
- De quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- De rien de précis ... elle voulait vous rencontrer ...  
- Tu nous caches un truc !! s'exclama John.  
- Mais non, enfin... bon elle voudrait vous proposez un échange... mais elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi !! Alors vous voulez la recevoir ou pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas ... elle vient seule ?  
- Non, elle sera accompagnée de trois personnes.  
- Quand doit-elle venir ?  
- Quand vous le voudrez mais de préférence en fin de journée !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda John.  
- J'en sais rien ... quelle importance !!  
- Vous devez lui communiquer une réponse j'imagine ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, dites lui que je serai ravie de la rencontrer, mais les armes quelles qu'elles soient sont interdite !  
- Cela va sans dire, très bien je la contacte !! répondit Rodney en sortant du bureau.

John et Elisabeth attentèrent que Rodney se soit suffisamment éloigné pour continuer de parler :

- Vous leur faites confiance ? demanda John.  
- Non, renforcez la garde à chaque issue de la cité et vers la porte, ça me semble bizarre qu'elle ne décide que maintenant de prendre contacte avec nous ...  
- Oui, et de quel échange parle Rodney ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais de toute évidence, il n'est pas lui-même depuis quelque temps et ça commence à m'inquiéter ...

Le soir même, la délégation de furlings mené par Galadrielle arriva dans la cité. Ils arrivèrent avec un vaisseau qui ressemblait curieusement aux jumpers qu'ils posèrent sur l'une des plateformes.

Rodney aida Galadrielle, qui portait la même robe dos nue qu'à leur première rencontre, à sortir du vaisseau sous les regards et remarques des autres femmes furlings. Galadrielle se tourna vers elles et leur dit quelque chose en furling. Elles s'inclinèrent et cessèrent de regarder Rodney comme un insecte. Puis elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la salle de conférence, escortées par des militaires et Rodney.

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis, je suis le Dr. Elisabeth Weir, déclara Elisabeth.  
- Merci de nous accueillir, je suis Galadrielle. Répondit Galadrielle.  
- Asseyez-vous je vous en pris.

Toutes quatre prirent place en face d'Elisabeth et John.

- Alors, le Dr. McKay nous a beaucoup parlé de vous et il nous a dit que vous vouliez nous soumettre une offre ?  
- Oui en effet, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai déjà expliqué la situation au Dr. McKay ...  
- Ah oui ? demanda John en se tournant vers Rodney.  
- Oui, dans les grandes lignes ... répondit Rodney.  
- Enfin bref, pour résumer, nous avons besoin des générateurs furlings que nous avions confié aux lantiens pour qu'ils puissent en modifier le mécanisme afin qu'ils puissent servir dans la cité. Mais ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps... donc nous voudrions les récupérer, expliqua Galadrielle.  
- Nous voudrions vous aider mais nous avons nous aussi besoin de générateur pour les boucliers et le système de dissimulation. Si nos chercheurs reprenaient les recherches des anciens ils pourraient peut-être réussir cette conversion, déclara Elisabeth.  
- J'en doute, et il y a très peu de chances qu'ils fonctionnent pour nous si vous essayez ... c'est une question de vie ou de mort, répondit Galadrielle en haussant le ton.  
- Nous comprenons, mais ...  
- Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voudriez en échange mais nous pouvons vous offrir beaucoup. Mon peuple risque de mourir sans ces générateurs ...  
- Nous pourrions trouver un accord, il reste sept générateurs, nous pourrions vous en donner quatre à condition que vous nous aidiez à modifier les autres pour notre propre usage, proposa John ...

--

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 9, les choses se mettent en place  
et de nouvelles alliances voient peut-être le jour ...  
Les liens qui unissent Rodney à Galadrielle, ne sont pas du gout de tous...

Alors Galadrielle va-t-elle accepter cet accord ?  
Es-ce que se sera la seule condition ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Accords et Désaccords 

--

- Ceci n'est pas acceptable !! répondit l'une des autres furlings assise à coté de Galadrielle.  
- Elyria ... interrompit Galadrielle.  
- Non, c'est inacceptable pourquoi devrions-nous échanger quelque chose qui est à nous ?! De plus il nous faut les sept pour activer toutes les tours de la cité.  
- Les tours ? demanda Rodney.  
- Oui, notre champ de protection est à l'extérieur de la cité. Il est composé de sept tours qui produisent de l'énergie et se transforme ainsi en bouclier autour de la cité, lui répondit Galadrielle.  
- Oui, et il nous est donc impossible de vous laissez un seul des générateurs, répliqua Elyria.  
- Et bien, il nous sera donc impossible de répondre à votre demande ! répondit Elisabeth.  
- Croyez bien que nous n'avons nul besoin de votre permission, ceci peut aussi bien n'être qu'une information ... répliqua une autre furling.  
- Alana dit vrai, répondit Galadrielle, si vous n'êtes pas enclins à nous aider, alors que nous sommes dans une situation plus que délicate, nous nous passerons de votre accord. Vous avez tout à perdre à nous dire « non », ce qui n'est pas notre cas ...  
- Veuillez nous excuser quelques minutes ... répliqua John qui sentis que la situation échappait à tout contrôle.

John, Elisabeth et Rodney sortirent de la salle de conférence et allèrent discuter ailleurs.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous nous parler à l'extérieur ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Parce que l'atmosphère devenait lourde ... répondit John.  
- Pas étonnant !! répliqua Rodney.  
- Quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Pourquoi ne pas accepter de leur donner ce qu'elles veulent ? demanda John, ça leur appartient quand même ...  
- Je pensais que nous pouvions faire un échange ... répondit Elisabeth, et puis c'est elle qui l'a proposé en premier, elle était prête à nous donner quelques chose alors autant que ça nous serve à nous protéger.  
- J'ai vus les générateurs et il faudrait plusieurs mois voire même des années pour qu'ils puissent servir à quelque chose !! répondit Rodney. On aurait pu lui demander autre chose de plus abordable ...  
- Comme quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Et bien, elles ont une parfaite maîtrise des technologies anciennes alors elles pourraient nous aider dans la cité ... enfin j'ai pensé que ce serai un bon compromis !! proposa Rodney.  
- Oui, et dans ta vision des choses ce serait Galadrielle qui resterait ici, avec toi, pour ce travail !! répliqua John, un peu amusé. Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette femme ? J'admets qu'elle est plutôt jolie, mais pour moi, pas plus qu'une autre !!  
- Elle n'a rien à voire avec les autres femmes, je peux te l'assurer, répondit Rodney, et puis elle sait tellement de chose que j'ignore ...  
- C'est donc ça ... s'exclama John.  
- Quoi ? demanda Rodney.  
- Tu as toujours été attiré par des filles plus intelligentes que toi !! répondit John.  
- N'importe quoi ... répliqua Rodney.  
- Ce n'est pas que je voudrai interrompre cette brillante discussion, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de l'affaire en cours ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Oui, désolé !! répliqua Rodney.

--

Ils restèrent encore dix bonnes minutes à parler de la situation avant de revenir dans la salle.

- Bien, nous avons discuté de la situation ... commença Elisabeth.  
- Et ? demanda Galadrielle, un peu impatiente.  
- Et, nous avons décidé de vous donner ces générateurs, en espérant que ce geste vous incite à nous aider dans quelque domaine que ce soit ... répondit Elisabeth.  
- Merci, répondit Galadrielle soulagée, notre peuple vous sera éternellement reconnaissant, si nous pouvons faire quelque chose ...  
- Et bien, en fait, oui !! commença John puis se tourna vers Rodney, Vas-y tu ne voulais pas lui demander quelque chose ...  
- En faite je voulais savoir si tu voudrais ... commença Rodney mais il se rattrapa aussitôt dés qu'il vit les regards hostiles des autres furlings, je veux dire si vous voudriez passer du temps ici, pour m'aider ... je veux dire nous aider avec les technologies anciennes ??  
- C'est hors de question ... s'écria Alana.  
- C'est d'accord, répondit Galadrielle.

Les trois autres furlings regardèrent Galadrielle d'un air de reproche, mais cette dernière leur répliqua quelque chose dans leur langue d'un ton si sec qu'il ne donnait pas lieu à une discussion.

--

La reine se leva et tout le monde l'imita. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Rodney, qui paressais gêner, puis elles furent escortées, elle et les autres furlings, dans la salle où se trouvaient les générateurs, qu'elles prirent avant de se diriger vers leur vaisseau.

Les trois furlings montèrent à bord, mais Galadrielle préféra rester quelques instant seule en compagnie de Rodney ce qui déclencha une nouvelle altercation entre la reine et ses sujets qui partirent sans elle.

- On dirait qu'elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup ? demanda Rodney.  
- Elles te trouvent un peu trop familier avec moi !! Elles ne supportent pas l'idée que je puisse m'intéresser à un humain ... répondit-elle.  
- Je comprends ... alors tu as finis par avoir ce que tu voulais !! Tu les aurais vraiment pris de force si elle avait refusé ?  
- Moi, je ne sais pas, mais Elyria c'est sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- C'est qui pour toi cette fille ?  
- Elyria est mon bras droit, elle commande mon armée.  
- Et Alana ?  
- C'est ... ma petite sœur, c'est celle qui s'y connaît le mieux dans la technologie furling.  
- Elle a l'aire « gentille » !!  
- C'est une petite peste qui adorerait avoir ma place ...  
- C'est sympathique ... et tu ne crains pas qu'elle prenne ta place ?  
- Aucun risque, pour ça il faudrait qu'elle possède quelque chose qu'elle ne risque pas d'avoir ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas important ...  
- La troisième, on l'a trop entendue, qui est-ce ?  
- C'est Cristal, elle est une sorte de médecin, mais elle est surtout la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance !!  
- Ton bras gauche !!  
- Oui, en quelque sorte ... bon bin je vais rentrer !!  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux que je vienne demain ? Pour t'aider ?  
- Ah oui ... oui quand tu veux !!  
- A demain alors.  
- Oui.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et plongea une fois de plus dans l'océan

--

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 10, des négociations qui sont à deux doigt  
de dégénéré, mais heureusement tout est bien qui finis bien ... enfin pour l'instant !!  
On a affaire à deux caractère assez fort en les personnes de Galadrielle et Elisabeth ce qui nous promet bien des rebondissements ...

Qu'elle sera exactement le rôle de Galdrielle dans cette citée ?  
La relation Rodney / Galadrielle va-t-elle évoluer ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Collaboration et entraide 

--

Les jours se suivirent et ne se ressemblaient pas dans la cité des anciens. Les premiers temps, Galadrielle aida les terriens à mettre en place un détecteur longue portée pour repérer plus rapidement les vaisseaux qui s'approchent de la planète, ce qui lui prit plusieurs jours. Puis elle entreprit de configurer l'une des consoles d'un des laboratoires non exploré par les habitants de la cité. Rodney devait partir en mission avec son équipe, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester avec Galadrielle mais John ne lui avait pas laissé le choix :

- Tu fais partis de mon équipe Rodney ? lui demanda John.  
- Oui mais ... commença Rodney.  
- Alors tu viens ! répondit John, on aura sûrement besoin de toi.  
- Oui, et t'inquiète pas tes jouets seront toujours là à ton retour !! répliqua Ronon en souriant.  
- Très drôle, ce ne sont pas des jouets et je ne peux pas laisser Galadrielle toute seule !! s'exclama Rodney.  
- Elle ne sera pas seule ... le Dr. Zelenka sera avec elle !! répondit Teyla.  
- Justement ... répliqua Rodney.

Ils regardèrent tous Rodney d'un air amusé, puis ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles.

Ils arrivèrent sur une planète entièrement recouverte de sable, un immense désert. A première vue il n'y avait personne, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vus que la température extérieure avoisinait les 50°C. Ils se mirent donc en quête d'éventuelles traces de civilisation.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, sous les soleils brûlants (oui il en avait deux !!), ils trouvèrent ce qui ressemblait à des ruines d'une ville toute entière. Ils entreprirent de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait leur être utile mais apparemment il ne restait pas grand-chose à part des tonnes de gravas inutiles. Cependant Ronon remarqua un passage qui conduisait dans les souterrains.

- John ! s'écria Ronon, viens voir.  
- Qu'es ce que t'as trouvé ? demanda John.  
- Un tunnel... répondit Ronon en le désignant.  
- Rodney, Teyla, venez ... appela John.  
- Vous n'allez quand même pas descendre... demanda Rodney.  
- On va se gêner ... s'exclama Ronon.  
- Pourquoi pas ? demanda John à Rodney.  
- Vous avez vu cette ville, enfin si on peut appeler ça une ville ... tout est détruit ... si on va là dedans on peut ne pas en ressortir !! Un éboulement... être enterrés vivants... s'emporta Rodney.  
- Toujours aussi optimiste !! s'exclama Ronon exaspéré.  
- Et s'il y avait un E2PZ là en dessous ?? demanda Teyla.  
- Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de risquer notre vie et puis si c'est notre boulot après tout ... répondit Rodney.  
- Je vois qu'on est tous d'accord, déclara John, alors allons-y.

Et ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel.

--

Pendant ce temps dans la cité, Galadrielle et le Dr. Zelenka continuaient d'effectuer des branchements.

- Euh... mademoiselle ... pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?? demanda Zelenka.  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Galadrielle vous savez !! lui répondit-elle, et je suis en train de mettre des nouveaux cristaux dans cette centrale pour pouvoir la faire fonctionner. Ce labo était sous l'eau lorsque vous êtes arrivé dans la cité ?  
- Euh oui... je crois, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Non c'est juste que ça explique pourquoi les autres cristaux ont grillé ...

L'écran de contrôle s'alluma aussitôt et des lignes de texte ancien se mirent à défiler.

- Qu'es ce que c'est tout ça ? demanda Zelenka.  
- Aucune idée... répondit Galadrielle.

--

Dans le tunnel, John et son équipe continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une pièce sombre où les murs étaient recouverts de symboles étranges.

- Rodney, qu'est ce que ça raconte ? demanda John.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je n'ai jamais vu de tel symboles ... répondit Rodney en regardant autour de lui.  
- Bon si on allait dans une autre pièce, plus intéressante !! proposa Ronon.  
- Ouais on reviendra si il faut !! s'exclama John en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais la porte se referma d'un coup sec.  
- Apparemment il faut rester ici ... s'exclama Teyla.  
- C'est ça ouais... répondit Ronon en essayant d'enfoncer la porte.  
- Attendez, j'ai déjà vus ce symbole... s'écria Rodney.  
- C'est maintenant que tu le dis !! s'exclama Ronon en massant son épaule douloureuse.  
- Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ? demanda John.  
- Dans le dos de Galadrielle ... répondit Rodney.  
- Et tu dois bien comprendre ce que ça veut dire, avec tout le temps que tu passes avec elle... s'étonna Ronon.  
- Bin non justement ... je connais juste les quelques symboles qui sont sur son dos mais je serai incapable de traduire la totalité du texte !! répondit Rodney.  
- C'est déjà un début... que peux-tu nous dire ? demanda Teyla.  
- Voyons, ce symbole là veut dire « reine », celui là « furling » ...  
- Ouais on va pas aller loin avec ça !! s'exclama John.  
- Donnez moi un moment, repris Rodney en sortant son ordinateur.  
- De toute façon on peu pas bouger alors... répondit Ronon.

--

Dans le laboratoire, Zelenka essaya de lire ce qu'il était inscrit sur l'écran de contrôle :

- Je ne sais pas quelle est cette langue ... dit-il après plusieurs minutes à le contempler.  
- Moi je sais ... répondit Galadrielle.  
- Ah oui, et alors ?  
- C'est un mélange de quatre langues différentes, celle des Noxs, des Furlings, des Asgards et des Anciens. On dirait un vieil accord entre nos peuples, mais je ne le connais pas celui là ...

--

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 11, des révélations mais aussi une mission  
qui va s'avérait être plus difficile que prévue ...

Que va-t-il se passer dans cette pièce ?  
Que signifie les symboles inscrit sur les murs ?  
Et pourquoi Galadrielle ne connait pas ce mystérieux accord ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Épreuve de l'eau

--

Toujours dans le laboratoire :

- Et que dit-il ?  
- Il est fait mention d'un endroit, une sorte de sanctuaire où pouvaient se réfugier les membres de mon peuple en cas de grave menace... c'est une planète qui appartiendrait aux Asgards et qui se trouverait à la limite de cette galaxie. Cet accord est très ancien, bien antérieur à moi ...  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?  
- Je ne sais pas, nous avions été longtemps alliés avec les lantiens mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils jamais parlé de cet accord ?  
- Mais votre peuple ne tient pas des sortes d'archives qui pourraient renfermer ce genre d'informations ?  
- Non, nos « archives » ont été perdues il y a très longtemps lors de la quasi extinction de ma race. C'est sans doute à ce moment que cet accord a été pris, pour préserver le peu de membre qu'il restait. Les Asgards et les Anciens étaient les races les plus peuplées et les plus fortes des galaxies alentour en ces temps là, et vus que nous étions alliés ils ont été contraints de nous aider. La suite du texte parle de la planète en question, surtout où elle se trouve et si ces conditions climatiques et environnementales pourrais convenir à des furlings.  
- Eh ... et vous voudriez y aller ?  
- Ça ne me dit pas grand chose d'y aller maintenant ...  
- Mais si certains de vos ancêtres s'y sont réfugié ça vaut peut être le coup !!

--

Toujours enfermés dans leur salle mystérieuse, les membres de l'équipe de John et lui-même commençaient à perdre patience, surtout Ronon qui ne supportait plus d'être enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

- Alors... Rodney, ça avance ? demanda John.  
- Très lentement, mais je crois que j'ai déchiffré la première phrase... commença Rodney.  
- Une seule phrase !! s'exclama Ronon, bon j'en ai assez, John donne moi le C4 ...  
- Non, tu es fou, on est sous terre je te rappelle si tu fais sauter la porte toute la salle va s'écrouler et on va être... enfin je n'aime pas me répéter mais on risque d'être ENTERRES VIVANTS !!! s'écria Rodney.  
- Calme-toi, respire profondément, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer !! dit Teyla à Ronon, et c'est aussi valable pour les autres !!  
- Oui, alors Rodney, cette première phrase ? demanda John.  
- Ça raconte qu'une reine furling est venue ici et qu'elle a piégé cet endroit pour que les ennemis qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir, elle et sont peuple, meurent dans d'horribles souffrances ...  
- On peut paniquer maintenant ? demanda Ronon à Teyla.  
- Mais... c'est tout... et si on était des furlings ? demanda John.  
- Si on en était on serait capable de lire la fin du texte et de réussir les « épreuves ». répondit Rodney totalement désemparé.  
- Quelles épreuves ? demandèrent John et Ronon en même temps.  
- C'est le seul mot que j'ai compris de la deuxième phrase... leur répondit-il.  
- Bon, on sait qu'on ne va pas mourir ici, sans rien faire au moins ! répliqua Ronon.  
- Ravi que ça te fasse autant plaisir, mais si on nous teste pour savoir si on est bien des furlings... et bien il est possible qu'on nous noie !! répondit Rodney.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Teyla.  
- Bin en faite, je ne vous l'avais jamais dit mais ... les furlings sont ... des sirènes !!! répondit Rodney.  
- Quoi ?? c'est une blague ... pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ?? demanda John.  
- Ce n'était pas très important dans l'immédiat... et ça n'aurait rien changé !!  
- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Ronon, qu'es ce que ça change que ce soit un poisson...  
- Ne dit jamais ça devant elle, elle préfère qu'on dise sirène que poisson !! répliqua Rodney.

Au même moment une petite trappe s'ouvrit et la salle commença à se remplir d'eau...

--

Dans la cité des anciens, Galadrielle et le Dr. Zelenka allèrent dans la salle de la porte :

- Lieutenant, comparez ces coordonnées à celle contenus dans la base de donné, s'y vous plait, demanda Zelenka.  
- Bien sûr Docteur.  
- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous cette information ? demanda Elisabeth en sortant de son bureau.  
- Nous avons trouvé un ancien accord entre les quatre grandes races et il est fait mention de cette planète comme d'un refuge pour les furlings, nous voulions juste savoir si l'une de nos équipe la déjà explorée... raconta Zelenka.  
- D'accord !! Alors Lieutenant ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Et bien madame, elle est en train d'être explorée en ce moment même, par le Colonel Sheppard.  
- Ils rentrent quand ? demanda Galadrielle.  
- Ils auraient dû être là depuis déjà plus de deux heures, mademoiselle, lui répondit-il.  
- Il est arrivé quelque chose, je peux le sentir... déclara Galadrielle.  
- Prévenez le major Lorne, qu'il se prépare lui et son équipe à aller à leur secours, ordonna Elisabeth.  
- Pourrais-je me joindre à eux ? demanda Galadrielle.  
- Pour quelle raison voulez-vous y aller ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- Si mon peuple y est vraiment allé, leur reine aura certainement protégé certains endroits, et c'est sûrement pour avoir pénétré dans l'un d'eux qu'ils ne sont pas revenus !! expliqua Galadrielle.  
- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Elisabeth.  
- C'est ce que j'aurai certainement fait à sa place, et si je ne me trompe pas, seule une furling peut les en sortir, lui répondit-elle.

--

Dans la pièce, John et les autres avaient de l'eau jusqu'au ventre :

- Merci Rodney d'avoir dit ça tu nous as porté la poisse !! s'écria John.  
- C'est pas ma faute... ce n'était pas très compliquer à comprendre... je ne connais aucune autre race qui peut rester plus de 30 min sous l'eau !!!  
- Je te l'accorde, autant être sûr... répondit John.

L'eau leur arrivait à présent jusqu'aux épaules, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir de cette pièce ...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 12, la situation se complique et on ne sait pas si nos héros en réchapperont ...

Alors vont-ils se noyer ?  
Galadrielle pourra-t-elle les sauver ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Un coup de chaud …

--

L'eau ne cessait de monter dans la petite pièce ou étaient enfermés les membres de l'équipe SGA1.

- On va mourir ... s'écria Rodney alors que l'eau lui arrivait presque au menton.  
- Ne soit pas aussi pessimiste Rodney, lui répondit John en scrutant le plafond, regardez en haut, on dirait une espèce de conduit d'aération !!

Tout le monde leva les yeux.

- C'est bien de l'avoir remarqué mais comment on va y monter ? demanda Ronon.  
- Et bien on n'a qu'à attendre que l'eau nous y porte !! proposa Teyla.

John s'apprêta à répondre quand quelque chose leur encercla les chevilles pour les maintenir au sol.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI ENCORE QUE CE TRUC !! s'écria Rodney totalement affolé.  
- J'en sais rien mais apparemment c'est solide, je n'arrive pas en m'en défaire ... répondit John en essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de ses liens.  
- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ronon.  
- On se laisse mourir !!  
- RODNEY !! s'écrièrent ses trois compagnons.

Tout à coup, la grille que John avait prit pour un conduit d'aération s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les rayons du soleil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Colonel, vous êtes là ? demanda le major Lorne.  
- Oui, on est tous là major !! répondit John un peu soulagé.  
- On va vous envoyer une corde pour que vous puissiez nous rejoindre ... commença le major.  
- Négatif, nos pied sont solidement attachés au sol, j'ai tout essayé mais je n'arrive pas en m'en défaire !! répondit John.  
- Qu'es ce qui vous retient, une chaine, une corde ... ? demanda Galadrielle.  
- Galadrielle ??? demanda Rodney.  
- Je dirai que c'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est plutôt gluant en faite, répondit John sans ce soucier de l'interruption de Rodney.  
- Gluant !! vous pensez que sa pourrait être vivant ? demanda-elle.  
- Vivant ... dans le sens ou sa serait ... commença John, en remarquant que plus il bougeait et plus ce qui entourait sa cheville se resserrait.  
- Alors ?? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est ... possible !! répondit John de moins en moins rassuré.

Galadrielle prit le major par le bras et l'emmena un peu à l'écart :

- Faites-moi descendre !!  
- Pardon ?  
- Si c'est bien ce que je pense, ils ne pourront pas s'en défaire tout seul !!  
- Mais vous pensez que c'est quoi au juste ?  
- C'est une créature marine, qui peut être apparentée à une sorte d'immense pieuvre, elle enroule ses tentacules autour de ses proies pour pouvoir les noyer et ...  
- Ok, j'ai compris, mais qu'es ce que vous voulez faire pour les aider ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je peux leur accorder un peu plus de temps, ils seront bientôt à cours d'oxygène !!  
- D'accord.

Ils repartirent au point d'entrée de la salle pour y faire descendre Galadrielle.

- GALADRIELLE !! hurla Rodney.  
- Oui Rodney, je suis là !  
- C'est un test ... s'écria-t-il.  
- Un test ?? demanda-elle.  
- Oui pour savoir ... (il but la tasse !!) ... si on est des ... commença Rodney mais l'eau lui arrivé maintenant au niveau de la bouche et il ne put continuer sa phrase.  
- Pour savoir si vous êtes quoi ? demanda Galadrielle alors que les hommes du major étaient en train d'attacher à une corde.  
- Des furlings !! s'écrièrent Ronon et John en même temps alors que Teyla et Rodney se voyaient contraint de se taire.

Galadrielle se mis à sourire et paraissait plus détendue :

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Lorne.  
- Oui, faite moi descendre ...

Une minute plus tard, elle était dans l'eau. Ronon et John ouvrir des yeux ronds quand ils virent sa nageoire même si ils s'y attendaient. Elle plongea, et quelque minute plus tard, la créature relâcha ses futures proies. Rodney et Teyla qui étaient en apnée purent à nouveau respirer :

- Merci, s'exclama Teyla lorsque Galadrielle émergea la tête de l'eau.  
- De rien ... mais il faut vite partir d'ici !! répondit-elle.  
- Pourquoi la créature va revenir ? demanda John.  
- Non, ce n'est pas la créature qui m'inquiète ...  
- Bin quoi alors ? demanda Rodney.  
- Le soleil va bientôt se lever ... expliqua-t-elle pendant que Teyla remontait vers le major Lorne.  
- Mais il fait déjà jour !! répliqua Rodney qui ne comprenait pas son affolement.  
- Ce soleil n'appartient pas au système solaire de cette planète, il est juste à coté. Les deux systèmes sont très proche c'est pour ça qu'on le voit mais ... une fois qu'il fera vraiment jour sur cette planète ... il va faire très chaud !! expliqua Galadrielle.  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Rodney.  
- Le soleil est en fin de vie, il est devenu une « géante rouge » ... et si on reste trop longtemps sur cette planète on va griller !!!  
- Ok, on s'en va .... Vite !! résuma John.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à la surface, mais ils avaient mis trop de temps et le soleil, le vrai cette fois, se leva. Il fit très chaud d'un coup, on passait largement de 20°C à 60°C. Galadrielle, comme toutes les furlings ne supportait pas une chaleur aussi élevée et encore moins sous sa vrai forme. Il faisait si chaud, qu'elle ne pu prendre une apparence humaine et tomba inconsciente ...

Ronon la porta et tout le monde se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte. Ils mirent moins de quinze minute à l'atteindre mais Galadrielle était devenus très pale et les seules couleurs qui lui restaient, étaient les brûlures profondes dues au soleil qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le corps.

Rodney composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis en remerciant le ciel que la chaleur ne soit pas encore assez élevée pour créer un dysfonctionnement de la porte, et ils rejoignirent tous la base ...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 13, nos héros échappent de peu à la noyade mais Galadrielle, elle n'échappe pas au rayons (mortels ??) du soleil ...

Alors va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
Qu'elle seras la réaction des autre furlings ?  
et surtout es ce que cela ne va pas rompre la collaboration entre les deux races ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une sirène … ??

--

Un fois passer la porte, Galadrielle fut conduite à l'infirmerie sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement. Le Dr. Beckett fut aussi sous le choc quand Ronon la mit sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie :

- C'est une ... demanda Carson.  
- Une sirène, oui !! répondit John.  
- Ah ... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda le médecin en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Elle s'est transformée au contacte de l'eau, mais quand elle en est sortie, elle n'a pas supporté la température et elle s'est évanouie. Ces brûlures sont dues au soleil ... expliqua John.  
- D'accord, apportez-moi des poches de glace, s'écria Carson à l'infirmière. Et vous ça va ?  
- Oui, on a seulement eut un bon coup de chaud ... répondit John.

En effet, ils avaient tous subit d'importants coups de soleil sur les parties de leur corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes. Le plus touché fut bien sur Rodney, notamment à cause de sa peau blanche et délicate, ce qu'il fit bien remarquer à tout le monde, mais il refusa que l'on s'occupe de lui avant Galadrielle.

L'infirmière revint avec des poches de glace qu'elle disposa sur la sirène encore inconsciente.

- On devrait peut-être la mettre dans l'eau ! proposa Ronon, après tout c'est un poisson !!

- C'est pas un poisson, enfin pas entièrement, elle ne respire pas sous l'eau ... commença Rodney.

- On devrait surtout appeler ses congénères ... déclara John, si il lui arrive quelque chose de grave on en sera tenus pour responsable et déjà qu'elles ne nous aiment pas beaucoup ... ce n'est pas le moment de leur cacher des choses.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, déclara Elisabeth qui venait d'arriver, Rodney vous savez comment les contacter ?

- Oui, enfin je crois, Galadrielle m'avait donné un émetteur mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne avec tous les furlings ... répondit Rodney.

- Essayez quand même et prévenez-moi si elles répondent !! demanda Elisabeth qui après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la sirène se dirigea vers son bureau.

Rodney se précipita donc dans ses quartiers afin de prendre l'émetteur en question. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des plateformes extérieures afin d'être aux plus près de l'eau, et déclencha l'objet.

--

Il attendit près de trois quarts d'heure avant de voir émerger deux têtes blondes. L'une d'elle était Elyria, le bras droit de la reine, et l'autre était Cristal, la personne que Galadrielle aimait le plus.

- Que se passe-t-il Dr. McKay ? demanda gentiment Cristal.  
- Comment avez-vous eu cet émetteur ? demanda Elyria d'une manière nettement plus agressive.  
- C'est Galadrielle qui me l'a donné ... répondit Rodney, mais il est arrivé quelque chose et elle a été blessée...  
- Amenez-nous tout de suite à elle ! ordonna Elyria.

Rodney aida les deux sirènes à sortir de l'eau, puis elles firent quelque chose d'étrange qui fit évaporer toute l'eau de leur nageoire qui se transforma toute de suite en deux jambes. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie à grande hâte.

- Oh non ... s'écria Cristal en voyant Galadrielle sous les poches de glace.  
- QU'ESt CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE EXACTEMENT ET SURTOUT NE FAITES PAS L'ERREUR DE NOUS MENTIR ... hurla Elyria en balayant du regard toute les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie.

Rodney partiT prévenir Elisabeth tandis que John, estimant qu'il était le plus à même de répondre à la question et surtout il était celui qui n'avait pas peur de cette furling, entreprit de lui expliquer toute l'histoire, du moins celle qu'il connaissait. En effet, la raison pour laquelle Galadrielle se trouvait sur cette planète pour les aider lui était encore inconnue.

--

Pendant ce temps Cristal examina la reine toujours inconsciente et demanda à Carson ce qu'il lui avait fait en les attendant.

Elyria parue satisfaite du récit plus que détaillé du colonel et parue donc se calmer un peu. Elle se tourna vers Cristal et toute deux eurent une discussion qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Au même moment Elisabeth et Rodney entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Je sais que vous avez des raisons d'être en colère mais ... commença Elisabeth.  
- Nous ne sommes pas en colère, coupa Elyria, d'après ce que j'ai compris ça n'est de votre faute si notre reine est dans cette situation ...

A ce moment là il y eut un léger soupir et Galadrielle reprit conscience.

- Comment te sent-tu ? demanda Cristal mais la réponse fut couper par Elyria.  
- Nous souhaiterions avoir une discussion en privé si cela est possible !! demanda-elle mais le ton employé signifié clairement que ça n'avait rien d'une demande.  
- Oui bien sur, répondit Elisabeth et toutes les personnes sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant les trois furlings à leurs explications.

--

Une fois seules, Elyria se dirigea vers Galadrielle. Son visage était plus doux mais aussi très triste, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et quant Galadrielle les vit, elle tendit les bras dans sa direction. Elyria se précipita dans ses bras :

- Tous va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Galadrielle en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amie, ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles n'es ce pas Cristal ?  
- Oui bien sur, on va t'appliquer un baume sur tes brûlures et elles ne laisseront aucune cicatrice, expliqua Cristal en serrant elle aussi Galadrielle.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi tu es partie sans nous ? Tu aurais du nous prévenir, on serait venues avec toi ... qu'es ce qui ce serait passé si tu n'étais pas revenue ? demanda Elyria toujours en pleurs.  
- Et bien je suppose qu'Alana aurait pris le contrôle de notre colonie ... mais ne pense pas à ça je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de si tôt, et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, j'avais lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette planète mais le fait que le soleil soit en train de mourir ça je ne l'avais pas prévu... honnêtement en partant je ne pensais pas que j'aurai besoin de vous !! expliqua Galadrielle.  
- A l'avenir promet-nous de toujours nous tenir au courant de ce que tu fais s'il te plait ...

* * *

Voilà enfin le Chapitre 14, on est soulagé que Galadrielle aille bien même si maintenant tout le monde connait la véritable nature des furlings ...

Comment leur alliés vont-ils réagirent face à cette révélation ?

De plus on découvre que Elyria n'est pas si méchante que ça sous son masque froid,  
mais quels sont les véritables liens qui l'unissent à la reine ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre ...

BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUSES FETES A TOUS


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Guérison et secrets …

--

Elles restèrent quelque instant toutes les trois, puis Elyria prit congé laissant Cristal au chevet de leur reine qui s'était rendormis. Carson revint donc voir la sirène et comme ce dernier étant extrêmement curieux questionna Cristal afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le métabolisme des furlings :

-Alors vous êtes des sirènes ? demanda-t-il bien que la réponse eut été logique.  
-En effet Dr. Beckett !! répondit Cristal.

Carson remarqua que le ton de sa voix était plus mélodieux et surtout plus doux que celui d'Elyria qui à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche était toujours sur un ton agressive. Mais pas Cristal, on sentait que l'on pouvait discuter avec elle et qu'elle ne nous enverrait pas balader si on lui poser deux ou trois questions.

-Je dois vous avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois une sirène ... c'est incroyable !!  
-Que voulez vous savoir Dr. Beckett ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Qu'es ce qui vous fait penser que je veux quelque chose ? répondit-il en se maudissant d'être aussi transparent.  
- Vous avez l'aire d'un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé qu'on avait avancé la date de son anniversaire ... je ne vous avez pas vus aussi « excité » depuis le jour ou vous avez reçu un bras de Waith !! répondit-elle avec amusement.  
-Es ce que tous les furlings sont aussi perspicaces ? répondit-il en souriant à son tour.  
-Non, ça c'est juste moi ... déclara-elle en sortant un pot de crème de son sac et en se dirigeant vers Galadrielle.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est pas repris forme humaine ? demanda Carson.  
- Sa peau est trop abimé pour que la transformation puisse se faire correctement et puis c'est sous cette forme qu'elle a été blessé c'est donc sous cette forme qu'elle doit guérir, si elle essai de revenir sous sa forme humaine elle risque de ne pas cicatriser correctement et elle en gardera des traces ... lui répondit Cristal en appliquant une épaisse crème noir sur les écailles de sa reine.  
-J'ai pensé à la glace en voyant les brulures mais elle ne devrait peut être pas les garder aussi longtemps ??  
- C'était une bonne idée mais il aurait été mieux de la mettre dans l'eau ... répondit Cristal avec un petit sourire, mais ça va aller maintenant je lui ai appliqué un baume cicatrisant et elle devrait se remettre rapidement. Vous avez de la chance que cela ne soit pas trop grave !!  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que votre faute ou pas si la vie de Galadrielle avait été véritablement en danger, Elyria aurait était incontrôlable ...  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
- Elle aurait put être très violente ... et je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux, pour sa propre santé, se trouver loin d'elle quand elle est en colère ...  
-Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurait put nous faire du mal ??  
- Oh oui, mais pas de la façon dont vous croyez, Elyria est une personne très spéciale et ce qui est sûr c'est que si elle s'attaque à l'un d'entre vous vous ne verrez pas le coup venir ... répondit-elle toujours avec le sourire.  
-C'est très rassurant merci ...  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, elle est sous les ordres de la reine et tant qu'elle vit, il ne vous arrivera rien ... par contre si un jour il devait arriver quelque chose à Galadrielle que ce soit en rapport avec vous ou pas, je vous conseille de fuirent le plus loin possible parce que Alana est loin d'être une personne que l'on veut côtoyer ... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus grave.  
-Alana ... c'est la sœur de Galadrielle ???  
-Oui et c'est elle qui succédera à sa sœur ... ce qui est une très mauvaise chose pour notre colonie et ...

Elle s'interrompit et se tourna vers Galdrielle, qui avait émis un petit soupire :

-Cesse dont de dénigré un peu Alana, Cristal !! demanda Galadrielle en se réveillant.  
-Excuse-moi, mais tu avoueras qu'elle n'est pas la furlings la plus aimable de la galaxie !!  
- Tu n'as pas tord mais évite de tenir ce genre de discours dans le palais parce que si elle en a vent ... je redoute ce qu'elle pourrait te faire ...

--

Galadrielle resta une longue semaine à l'infirmerie sous l'œil attentif de Cristal et Carson. Au bout de deux jours, Rodney vint lui rendre visite :

-Bonjour comme vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Bien mieux, même si je me sens un peu comme un poisson rouge au fond de son bocal !!

A cette remarque, il esquiva un petit sourire. En effet, pour évité une déshydratation, Cristal avait conseillé à Carson de placer Galadrielle dans l'eau. Il avait donc décidé de la mettre dans une sorte de grande baignoire où l'eau était filtrée et maintenue à une température plus ou moins douce.

-Mais l'important c'est que tu aille mieux ...  
- Oui même si les gens ne savent pas trop comment réagir en me voyant ... certains ont peur, d'autre aimeraient me disséquer dans un des labos ... honnêtement c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien dire !!!  
-Laisse leur du temps ils s'y feront.  
-J'espère ... et toi sa va, tu n'as pas eu trop de problème ?  
- Non, bien sûr le fait que je savais que tu étais une sirène et que je ne l'ai pas dit n'as pas trop plus à John mais il m'en veut moins maintenant, son esprit s'est focaliser sur Elyria ...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle est allée le voir, rasure toi elle ne lui a pas cogné dessus bien que je suis sur qu'elle en avait envie ...  
-Ça m'étonnerait ...  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ??  
-Pour rien ... qu'es ce qu'elle lui a dit alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait reçu sa visite mais il n'a pas été très loquasse sur le sujet de leur discussion. Mais depuis il est bizarre.  
-Comment ça bizarre ?  
-Il n'a pas accepté la dernière mission qu'Elisabeth voulait nous confié sous pretexte qu'il avait des recherches à faire ...  
-Et ça c'est bizarre ?  
- Oui, John ne fait pas de recherche, il s'entraine, il lit, il me rend dingue quand il a une idée en tête mais il ne FAIT pas de recherches !!  
-Il en fait sur quoi ?  
-Aucune idée ... il ne veut le dire à personne !!

Au même moment Elyria pénétra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers Galadrielle non sans jeter au passage un regard noir à Rodney.

-Ma reine. Dit-elle en d'inclinant.  
- Elyria, répondit Galadrielle sur le même ton qu'elle ― puis elle se tourna vers Rodney ― peux-tu nous laisser seul s'il te plait ?  
-Oui bien sûr, j'avais justement quelque chose à faire !!

Il quitta la pièce en adressant un sourire à Galadrielle et sans regarder Elyria.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet humain ! déclara Elyria.  
-Tu ne l'aime pas parce que tu le trouve trop proche de moi.  
-C'est faux, ça m'est totalement égale qu'il te tourne autours !!  
-Tu n'as jamais su mentir en ma présence ... s'exclama Galadrielle en riant, tu es jalouse et ça se voit !!!  
-Je ne suis pas jalouse, et pourquoi je serais jalouse tu fais bien ce que tu veux ... ?  
-Je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi et ça ne le supporte pas !!  
- N'importe quoi ... de plus on sait toute les deux que si ça devenait plus sérieux entre vous ça ne serait que pour une seul et unique raison ...  
-Comme la raison qui t'as poussé à aller parler au Colonel Sheppard ?  
-Ou la raison qui fait que Cristal s'est doucement rapprocher du Dr. Beckett ...

* * *

Voilà enfin le Chapitre 15, qui s'achève sur une note assez mis mystérieuse. Les masques commences à tomber et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire ...

Alors pourquoi les sirène s'intéresse-t-elle aux trois hommes ?

Leurs intentions sont-elles gentilles ?

Vous le serai bientôt ...

BONNE LECTURE ET BON REVEILLON DU NOUVEL AN ...=D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Disparition et interrogations …

--

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent étonnamment à la base d'Atlantis, Galadrielle était sortie de l'infirmerie après une semaine de convalescence et depuis elle était repartie dans sa propre cité sans donner de nouvelle.

Rodney et John venaient de revenir de mission, quand ce dernier aperçu Elyria qui le fixait étrangement :

- Alors comment ça se passe avec elle ? demanda Rodney en désignant la jeune furling.

- Bien, enfin je crois, en tout cas elle me regarde différemment depuis que la reine est partie, comme si elle surveiller tout mes faits et gestes ... et toi avec Galadrielle ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie, je sens qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose d'important ... j'ai fait quelques recherches sur elles dans la base de données et apparemment les furlings seraient composées uniquement de femmes...

- Comment c'est possible ça ? J'veux dire comment une race peut-elle subsister sans membre mâle ?

- C'est un phénomène connut sur Terre, mais à ma connaissance seuls certains insectes (1) en sont capables...

- Comment ça marche ?

- En ce qui concerne ces insectes, cela dépend du milieu dans lequel ils sont, quand les conditions de vie sont optimales, les femelles, sans fécondation, produisent par parthénogenèse (2), environ de trois à cinquante œufs par semaine, qui vont éclore dans une « poche incubatrice ». Ces œufs ne donneront naissance qu'à des femelles. Mais quand les conditions de vie deviennent défavorables (froid, manque de proies, stress, forte densité de population, anoxie...), par parthénogenèse, elles donnent naissance à une génération composée de mâles et de femelles.

- Et tu penses que c'est la même chose avec les furlings ?

- Peut-être pas la même chose mais il y a des similitudes, d'après la base de données, les anciens et les furlings avaient conclut un accord qui parlait d'une sorte de don mais ce n'ai pas très clair ...

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait un peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire ?

- Tu veux dire comme un ectoparasite qui évolue et donne naissance à une race qui souhaite agrandir leur réserve de nourriture en d'autre terme nous ?

- Tu n'as pas tort...

- Je sais.

- Et comment je fais avec la petite sirène qui me court après, moi maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien, débrouille toi, moi elle ne file la chair de poule celle là, je préfère Galadrielle. J'voudrais bien qu'elle revienne j'aurais deux trois question à lui poser.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne revient pas ...

- C'est sympa, merci ...

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la cafétéria et passèrent une heure à déjeuner. Puis John décida d'aller s'entraîner avec Ronon et Teyla, tandis que Rodney chercherait d'autres informations sur les furlings pour étayer sa théorie.

--

Deux jours passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle de la reine des furlings. Rodney avait trouvé des tas d'informations intéressantes et voulait en discuter avec elle mais quand il avait essayé de la faire venir il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Même Elyria était partie maintenant, et John se demanda ce qu'il se tramait dans leur dos. En effet, d'après l'accord passé, elles devaient les aider à maîtriser la cité en échange des générateurs mais depuis que ces derniers étaient en leur possession leur aide n'avait pas était très remarquer. C'était donc le sujet de la réunion d'aujourd'hui :

- Mais où sont-elles passées ? demanda Elisabeth.

- C'est une question que l'on se pose aussi ... répondit John.

- Mais vous avez des relations disons particulières avec certaine d'entre elle, Carson ? questionna Elisabeth.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je n'ai pas vu Cristal depuis des semaines et on ne peut pas dire que l'on a une « relation particulière » comme vous dites, on a simplement le même métier, à quelques différences près bien sûr !!

- Oui, mais pendant ces discutions, vous avez sûrement parlé d'elles, qu'avez-vous appris sur elles médicalement parlant ?

- Et bien, nous avons bien sûr parlé de Galadrielle, son état de santé, et aussi des sirènes en général, leur morphologie je devais en savoir un minimum afin de ne pas blesser la reine, mais nous avons aussi parlé de leurs vies sous l'eau et des effets que cela leur feraient si il n'y en plus... des choses de ce genre !!

- Et vous n'avez rien noté d'inquiétant ? Elle a répondu à toutes vos questions ?

- Oui, elle y a répondu mais ... c'est bizarre, quand elle m'a expliqué rapidement le fonctionnement de leur civilisation, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne parlait jamais d'homme et je lui ai posé la question mais elle m'a ignoré et elle est partie voir Galadrielle ... je n'en ai plus parlé après.

- Et pour cause, il n'y a aucun homme furlings !! répondit Rodney.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Elles ont forcément besoin d'individus mâles, d'après les examens que j'ai fait sur la reine, les sirènes nous ressembles énormément au niveau cellulaire, et je n'ai rien remarqué qui pourrait les dispenser de relation sexuel pour procréer, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment cherché non plus !! énonça Carson.

- Et bien, j'avais pensé que peut-être par reproduction asexuée ... mais apparemment l'accord qu'elles avaient avec les anciens démontre le contraire... commenta Rodney.

- Quel accord ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Ce n'est pas expliqué en détail mais c'est une sorte de don qu'ils feraient aux furlings environ tout les cinquante ans ... je ne connais pas la nature de ce don et si il a vraiment un rapport avec le sujet mais on ne sait jamais ...

- J'ai une question, interrompis Ronon, pourquoi on s'intéresse autant à la reproduction de ces sirènes ? c'est vrai elles font ce qu'elles veulent après tout !!

- Oui, si on veut mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche, sans mauvais jeu de mot, répondit John.

- On sait que vous trois avez eut des contacts particuliers avec l'une des sirènes, commença Teyla, mais est-ce qu'on sait si elles ont approché d'autres personnes de la base ?

- Aucune idée, pourquoi ? répondit Elisabeth.

- Il faudrait le savoir, ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses ... répondit Teyla.

C'est ainsi qu'Elisabeth demanda à toute personne de la base, ayant eut des contacts avec des furlings de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'ils auraient pu découvrir de ces étranges femmes.

--

Il faisait nuit et Rodney se baladait sur l'une de plateforme en regardant l'océan. Il voulait des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait et comme pour répondre à ces prières une tête sortie de l'eau et le regarda. Rodney n'en revenait pas, Galadrielle était là devant lui mais elle avait quelque chose de différent, ses yeux d'ordinaire si violet presque mauve étaient à présent d'un bleu tellement clair qu'on aurait put croire qu'ils étaient transparents. Ils étaient remplis de tristesse et Rodney ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de la sortir de l'eau. Galadrielle pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule du scientifique tandis que ce dernier la serrait plus fort contre son cœur. Il ne lui poserait aucune question, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il se sentait stupide et égoïste d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, alors qu'apparemment il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ...

--

* * *

(1) Cet insecte est une daphnie, plus connus sous le nom de « puce d'eau ».

(2) La parthénogenèse (ou parthénogenèse) est la multiplication à partir d'un gamète femelle non fécondé. Ce phénomène s'observe naturellement chez certaines espèces végétales et animales, mais peut également être provoqué artificiellement. La parthénogenèse est une reproduction monoparentale. Cette reproduction a un avantage sélectif car elle produit un grand nombre d'individus sans la présence de l'organisme mâle. Ce phénomène donne :  
•soit uniquement des femelles  
•soit uniquement des mâles  
•soit des mâles et des femelles.

* * *

--

Voilà le Chapitre 16, alors quelques révélations, j'espère que je n'ai pas employé des mots trop compliqué pour les explications sur les daphnies (c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a deux note à la fin de ce chapitre, pour ceux qui ne serai pas trop callé en bio ... ) !!

Alors es-ce qu'ils trouverons la véritable raison de l'absence des furlings ?

Et pourquoi Galadrielle est-elle si triste ?

Vous le serai bientôt ...

BONNE LECTURE


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Explications sur l'oreiller 

--

Rodney regardait la sirène contre lui, elle pleurait toujours, et il ne savait pas quoi faire :

-Galadrielle ??  
-Oui ... répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi es ce que tu es aussi triste ?  
-J'ai seulement reçu de mauvaises nouvelles...  
-Quels genres de nouvelles ?  
- Et bien, tu sais que je ne suis pas la seule reine furlings... et je viens d'apprendre que l'une d'entre elle viens de mourir... sa colonie a été attaqué par les Waiths ...  
-C'est moche ... mais tu la connaissais bien cette reine ?  
-Oui, s'était ma mère !!!  
-Oh ... je suis désolé... es ce que ça va aller ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire ... mais quand je l'ai sus, je n'ai eut qu'une envie : être prés de toi ...

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser et se sentis comme emporter dans des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas... Au bout de quelque minute ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle :

-Tu veux qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ? demanda Rodney un peu gêné.  
-Oui, je veux bien ...

Il l'aida à ce relevé et tout deux partir en direction des appartements privé du scientifique. Une fois arrivé, Rodney déverrouilla la porte et invita Galadrielle à entrer.

Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte que la sirène lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Rodney enlaça la jeune femme, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'étendit sur le lit.

Une lueur de désir passa dans les yeux violets de la jeune sirène avant qu'il ne reprenne ses lèvres. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et passa ses mains sous sa robe bleu, la caressa doucement, avant de lui retirer le vêtement gênant.

Galadrielle quant à elle retira la veste puis le tee-shirt noir de son futur amant, avant de passer ses doigts sur son torse musclé, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer un gémissement à ce dernier. Rodney n'en pouvais plus, il la voulait maintenant ! En quelques gestes il fini de la déshabiller, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément ce soir là, avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

--

Le lendemain matin, Rodney ouvrit un œil et aperçu Galadrielle. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'attendait presque à ne pas la voir ce matin vu qu'elle avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Mais cette fois ça n'était pas le cas et il était vraiment très heureux qu'elle soit restée.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle papillonna des paupières et s'étira légèrement. Une fois réveillée, elle tourna la tête vers Rodney et lui rendit son sourire :

-Bonjour ...  
-Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ? demanda le scientifique.  
-Très bien oui ... et toi ?  
-Ça va ... j'étais un peu surpris de te voir ce matin, d'habitude tu te sauve sans un bruit !!  
-Je n'avais pas envi de retourner à la cité ...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu te souviens hier, quand je t'ai parlé de ma mère ...  
-Oui  
-Et bien, maintenant qu'elle est morte, je me dois d'assumer toutes ses fonctions ...  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Je vais devoir prendre en charge les furlings qui n'ont pas étaient tués, et pour ça il faut que je quitte cette planète ...  
-Quoi !! Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ... c'est compliquer, tu ne sais pas tout de nous et le fait qu'on soit plus nombreuse, vous mettra en danger !! répondit-elle en se levant.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez besoin de nous pour que votre race survive ?? dit-il en la retenant.  
-Je vois que tu as fait quelques recherches ...  
-Il faut bien, tu ne me dit rien !!  
-Je ne te dis rien !! Pourtant je t'ai révélé qui nous sommes réellement ... s'écria-elle.  
- Oui, mais tu n'as rien dit de très important ... pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi, pourquoi Cristal s'intéresse à Carson et Elyria ... ???  
-Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, non ?  
- A cause du gène des Anciens ... c'est ça l'accord que vous aviez avec eux, ils vous aident à procréer et en échange vous les aidez avec les Waiths ??

Galadrielle tourna le dos à Rodney, et resta silencieuse. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait vus juste :

-Cette nuit, tu t'ais servis de moi ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non !! répondit aussitôt la sirène, non, ça n'était pas prévus ... ça n'aurait pas dut arriver !!  
-Pourquoi ? on a rien fait de mal ...enfin je crois !!  
-Là n'est pas la question, j'aurai dut résister, ne pas me laisser aller ...  
-Attend, quand tu dis que nous serions en danger ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Ça veut dire que durant une certaine période dans l'année, on ne peut pas se contrôler, nos hormones prennent le pas sur tout le reste et là, on peut devenir violentes et extrêmement dangereuses. La dernière fois j'ai réussit à enfermer tout le monde dans ses quartiers pour qu'elles ne remontent pas à la surface ... ma colonie n'est pas très grande et cela à était simple cette fois mais si notre nombre augmente ...  
-Je comprends, c'est pour ça qu'on a vus aucun d'entre vous durant plusieurs semaines.  
-Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, Rodney se leva et enlaça Galadrielle. Il savait désormais qu'elle devait vraiment partir pour leur bien à tous ...

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre 17, des révélations, bien sûr, mais aussi une scène beaucoup demandée entre Rodney et Galadrielle ... j'espère qu'elle vous a plut !! (je ne l'est pas fait trop Hot, pour les quelques âmes sensibles qui pourraient suivre mon histoire

Voilà j'en profite aussi pour vous dire que ce Chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette story ... oui je sais c'est triste mais il faut bien qu'il y ait une fin ...

Alors que vous réserve le dernier chapitre ?

Rodney va-t-il accepter le départ de celle qu'il aime ?

Vous le serai bientôt ...

BONNE LECTURE


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le départ …

--

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Galadrielle, mais Rodney ne faisait que penser à elle. Il avait entreprit de traduire les dernières informations de la base de donnée sur elles, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, elle allait partir et s'était irrévocable.

Dés le lendemain il avait fait part de ses informations concernant les furlings et les raisons de leur prochain départ, à Elisabeth et son équipe. Leur réaction avait été partagée, Elisabeth et Ronon pensaient que c'était plutôt une bonne chose alors que John paraissait moins enclin à les laisser partir.

De son coté, Galadrielle préparé l'évacuation. Elle avait demandé à Elisabeth s'il leur était possible d'utiliser la porte de étoile et cette dernière n'ayant rien contre, avait accepté.

Le jours J était donc arrivait. Galadrielle assista à une dernière réunion avec l'équipe du SGA1 avant de partir :

-Bien, alors vous êtes décidé, vous aller partir, commença Elisabeth.  
- Oui en effet, je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde ! Mon vaisseau est partie ce matin et seule moi et quelque personne utiliseront la porte.  
-Vous avez un vaisseau, mais on n'a rien vu décoller ce matin ?? demanda John.  
- Il possède un bouclier qui le rend invisible, en faite il est très semblable à votre cité ... il nous a était offert il y a longtemps par les anciens en remerciement, malheureusement c'est le dernier que nous possédons...  
-C'était pour ça les générateurs ? demanda Rodney.  
- Non, les générateurs étaient pour les modules de survis et les incubateurs ... non, le vaisseau fonctionne avec ce que vous appeler un E2PZ, et comme nous m'en avion pas besoin pour repousser l'océan, contrairement à celui qui est ici, il est en parfaite état de marche !!  
-Et où allez-vous ? demanda Teyla.  
- Nous tenons à garder cette information secrète, au cas où vous seriez capturé et interrogé, pour ne pas nous mettre en danger... j'espère que vous comprenez ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, mais si nous avons besoin de vous contacter ? demanda Rodney.  
- Et bien, il y a une planète au nord de la galaxie qui est entièrement recouverte de glace ... nous y avons une sorte de refuge, il y a en permanence des furlings, eux seront où nous sommes si vous en avez besoin !! lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Tient, j'ai finis de traduire les donner de ce traiter dont tu n'avais pas entendus parler je pense qu'il y a certaine chose qui pourrait t'intéresser !! déclara Rodney en lui tendant le dit document.  
- Merci, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose a vous donner, voici l'un des générateur, qui était en votre possession, nous l'avons modifié mais en si peu de temps on ne l'a pas rendus aussi performent qu'un E2PZ mais si vous êtes attaqué il sera quand même très utile !!  
-C'est très généreux à vous ! répondit Elisabeth en prenant le dit générateur.

La réunion se termina avec quelque recommandation et des au revoir. Galadrielle se dirigea vers la sortis lorsque John s'avança vers elle pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui accorder quelques minutes. Les autres sortirent les laissant ainsi seuls :

- Vous vouliez me demandé quelque chose Colonel ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui signifier clairement qu'elle savait déjà ce que le militaire aller lui demander.  
- En faite je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai ... vous ... enfin je veux dire le furlings se servent des humains qui ont le gène des anciens pour avoir des enfants ? demanda-t-il très gêné par la situation.  
-Elle n'est pas enceinte ...  
-Merci mon dieu ... enfin je veux dire je n'ai jamais dit que ...  
- Vous savez Elyria et moi sommes très proche et je sais, dans les moindres détailles, ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux !! répondit-elle en souriant plus encore.  
-Oh !! Bon bin merci ...  
- Je suis désolé que vous ayez subit les avances d'une de mes sujets, j'espère que cela n'aura pas de conséquences dans nos prochaines relations ? demanda-t-elle faussement navré.  
-Non, bien sûr, je sais que vous n'y pouviez rien !! répondit-il en adoptant le même sourire que la reine.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre la porte des étoiles où les autres les attendaient. Galadrielle discuta quelques minutes avec Elyria qui était avec Cristal, tandis que John s'approcha de Rodney :

-Tu as l'air plus détendu, qu'es ce que tu lui voulais ? demanda le scientifique.  
-Oh rien d'important, ça va aller toi ?  
-Oui et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais la revoir !!

John hocha la tête et Galadrielle composa les coordonnées de leur destination :

-Ce n'est qu'un relais où je vous conseil de ne pas aller sans vaisseau !! dit-elle à Rodney et John.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-La porte se situe sous l'océan de la planète en question !!  
-Ah ... bon j'imagine que c'est l'heure des adieux ? demanda Rodney.  
-Oui, on nous attend, mais ne t'en fait pas je suis sur que ce n'est pas un adieu, on va se revoir !!  
-Peut-être, j'aurais aimé faire plus pour vous ...

Rodney regarda Galadrielle devant la porte. La lumière de cette dernière faisait encore plus ressortir les magnifiques yeux violets de la reine. Galadrielle sourit à cette remarque et se pencha vers Rodney pour l'embrasser. Puis elle murmura contre sa bouche :

-Tu l'as déjà fait ...

Elle salua une dernière fois l'assemblée et traversa la porte derrière Elyria et Cristal.

THE END

--

* * *

Voilà enfin le Chapitre 18, ici s'achève donc l'aventure de nos héros avec les mystérieuses sirènes.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut ...  
Je tient à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir tout au long des chapitre =D

BONNE LECTURE et à bientôt


End file.
